Trust in Loyalty
by TC Stark
Summary: *Sequel to The One You Feed* Freedom denies ownership. No one has the right to dictate what another does. But, what if having freedom means being open to being poisoned by all the evils? Is it right to then go against the code? Rated M for Mature Bane/OC
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Drum roll please! I give to you the sequel of The One You Feed! Yay! I am so sorry it has taken a while to get this sequel out, I have been very busy. I was working on a big project outside of fanfiction that is finally done. So, now I can concentrate on my three fanfic stories lol You guys have no idea how badly I wanted to put this story out. I have planned a plot that blows even my mind lol I'm so happy you all loved the way I ended the last one and I certainly hope I don't let anyone down! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter One

"_Do not think that one enemy is insignificant or that a thousand friends are too many" - Strauss, Emmanuel._

Oscar Wilde once said _when good Americans die, they go to Paris. _All the years of pain and suffering must have been Leyla's key to a wonderful life. A life full of beautiful strolls in the city of love, romantic nights, and absolutely no worries in the world. Every day was an adventure. There were no rules, no one to tell her what to do. It was bliss. A world far away from what she had been used to. Her very own paradise.

It truly had been the best year of her life. Bane had been true to his word. Waiting for them in Paris, was a lovely penthouse overlooking the city. It was gorgeous. Bigger and more extravagant than anything she had ever seen before. It was true old fashion French style. A gorgeous balcony, classical furniture and even a grand piano. Because Bane very much enjoyed playing it. And he was so talented at it.

They had left Gotham behind. Left it to decay and live in it's filth. They had kept an eye on Gotham. It had done terribly over the past year. It had taken months and the US government to capture the Joker. And even with him once again locked away, now in solitary confinement; they couldn't save the economy. The city was now known as one of the poorest in the nation. Even with the country's financial help and loans to help rebuild all the buildings that had been destroyed.

They weren't entirely sure about any other criminal. A lot of lower level criminals had been caught, but there were still so many out there. According to their sources, Edward Nigma had also been caught and was serving his time in the medical ward of Arkham Asylum. Apparently, the year without medication had severely lowered his immune system. He was in really bad shape.

None of that mattered. Leyla and Bane lived like a king and queen in Paris. People knew who they were. Footage of them had traveled across the other side of the world. People knew. But, that gave them power. They could walk wherever they wanted. Go into any restaurant they pleased. No one dared say a word.

Leyla felt as if she had been riding a high for a year. Everything came so easily. They lived just as they pleased. Everyday was bliss. They woke up to each other. Spent their days with each other. Nothing mattered because it was their world. Nothing else mattered in her world. She felt like she had everything.

That freedom and power surged through her body, as Bane devoured her womanhood. Each flick of his tongue sent her over the edge. She was on a high that was like no other. Her very soul felt transcended, her body completely free. There was absolutely nothing holding her back. Nothing to make her not enjoy every single moment.

Bane thought the way Leyla reacted was glorious. The way she arched her back and gripped onto the sheets on either side of her. The way her head held back and her moans flowed along with each movement of his full lips. Her hips moved involuntarily, grinding against his mouth as a warm sensation took over her.

Pleased with the orgasm that shook her to the core, Bane chuckled while running his tongue up along her opening before slowly rising. Trailing his lips along her scarred torso as he did so. Leyla felt so empowered, having his face in between her legs. And she felt even higher, when she grabbed the back of his bald head and smashed his full lips against hers; savoring the taste of her own womanhood.

It wasn't long before Leyla pushed Bane over and crawled atop his sculpted body. No matter how many times they had been intimate, she still felt an insatiable desire to be with him. To press her own aroused body against him. To devour his own mouth. To roam her hands all over his body, as if she were touching him for the very first time.

There was such an immense pull to him. She could smell the testosterone radiating off his body, drawing her even closer to him. Her hands touched every muscle. Glued to every piece of skin, as Leyla traveled down his solid stomach. She knew that every touch of her lips against his skin pleased Bane, but it pleased her just as much. Perhaps even more.

Leyla no longer feared going down on him. She was no longer intimidated by his size. Rather, she felt invigorated. Proud of herself that she could satisfy a man like Bane. That she could take him in her mouth and unravel his entire world. There was almost nothing that could make her feel as powerful as she did, when she heard his breath hitch as her tongue ran along his staff.

Slowly, she flattened out her tongue and ran it all along the base of his penis. She took her time. Wanted him to feel the pressure build up. During the first time, Bane had tried to hold himself in. Tried not to show his arousal. It was another challenge for her to overcome, but they were long past that. He showed her his arousal and pleasure, because he could not hold it in.

And that pleased her. Fueled her to cover his hardened tip with her lips. The deeper his length slid into her mouth, the more he moaned. It was a sound that came from deep within his chest. Primal. Masculine. Like a beast in the wild. That was who Bane was to her. An animal. An opposing force that took what he wanted, just the way it was meant to be.

Her attraction to him ascended more than just the physical. Everything about him drew her in deeper to him. And yet, when she was on her knees and had him in her mouth, she felt completely in control. She was the one who pleasured him. The one who held his orgasm in the very palm of her hand. The both of them knew that and it empowered her.

Bane let out a beastly growl, as Leyla scooped his balls within her hand and began massaging them. Every piece of skin, she knew. Everything that triggered his arousal, she knew. And yet, it never felt overused. Never became dull. Every time he saw the fire ignite within her eyes. She was the epitome of what he had always taught. Completely free.

With a push of her fingers into his perineum, he captured a fistful of her black hair and ejaculated deep within her throat. It didn't bother Leyla. She loved the taste. Loved the fact that he found her worthy enough to capture his seed within her body. It was a compliment. He wanted her to know that she was a part of him. And he was a part of her.

With a fire in his eyes that matched her own, Bane picked Leyla up with ease and hooked her legs around his strong waist. Their lips locked. His full lips. She became intoxicated, grabbing the back of his head to push further into his lips. There was nothing she enjoyed more than exploring the inside of his mouth.

It hadn't taken long for Bane to get hard again. His first orgasm was only a means to truly enjoy the one he would achieve through thrusting deep inside of her. Leyla reeled back against his strong arm, which was hooked around her buttocks; before giving him a mischievous grin. Running her tongue along the sharp ends of her teeth, she lifted her hips and positioned her wet sex atop his tip. Their eyes locked as his other hand hooked under her right thigh, pulling her down.

The further Leyla was pulled down, the more her walls stretched. Her breath hitched, as she fully pushed down. His tip hit against her cervix and she let out a gasp. No matter how many times they made love, she was always surprised the first few moments. His penis was so large that each time she needed to reminded of how powerful he really was.

But, she enjoyed it. Enjoyed the shudders that ran through her body as she moved her hips up and down. Enjoyed the way the pangs transformed into waves of pleasure. Leyla almost became woozy; craning her spine back and grabbing onto her black hair. Every time she became completely taken over by arousal.

Bane felt an immense urge to reach out and grab onto her breast. The heat of his palm pleased her; pushing her chest up into his touch. Wanting to feel his overwhelming strength. He always knew how to make her know just how much he enjoyed her body. No scar ever went untouched. No part of her body ever felt neglected by him.

Yanking her forward, he captured her nipple in between his lips while flipping her over. Leyla let out a small gasp, as her legs instantly hooked around his strong hips. They pulled her bottom up and closer to him. In that moment, she needed to be as close as possible to his body. To his rock hard body. To the one and only Bane.

As many times as they had been intimate, Leyla still knew how much of an imposing force Bane was. Her heart still stopped a beat, every time she looked up and saw him looming over her. Every time his dark eyes looked down her, her breath hitched and she remembered who was on top. In that moment, she couldn't help, but stare in awe.

"You shouldn't look upon me with fear in your eyes." Bane's Caribbean accented voice pierced the air within the room; echoed within her very bones.

Leyla shivered slightly, while breathing him in. Arching her back, she declared, "That isn't fear you see. Rather, the desire to match your energy."

"You do that quite well."

She let out a smirk, as Bane's large arms reached out and grabbed the headboard. Curling his knees under her, to pick her up more; he began pushing deep within her. He looked like a feral beast. A primal force that was unleashing his very being. Leyla arched her chest up and spread her legs even further, to take him in.

Her nails gripped at the sheets below her, as Bane continued to pump into her. His movements were done with such force. And yet, he knew she could handle him. That she would welcome his powerful thrusts, because they were done with desire. He was a beast and his desires pulled him in. He was an animal and they were only acting out their most primal instincts. As strong as his pushes were, she knew they were also done so she could feel pleasure. That she was a part of the act. And that made her want him all the more.

With one hand still supporting him, Bane reached down with the other and gently ran his fingers through his black hair. Leyla almost let out a whimper, as he leaned down and captured her lips. Every time his length filled her, she let out a low moan into his mouth. Wrapping her arms around his strong neck, she met his powerful thrusts with fever.

Bane's hand left her hair, before running it down the side of her body before cupping his palm under her bottom. With a guttural snarl, he yanked her up even further and sped up the pace. Leyla's nails dug into his tanned skin, as her whole body shook with an orgasm. She was her own person. She would forever be. And Bane would forever be a dominate force not to be reckoned with. Although some of her favorite moments in bed were when she was on top, she absolutely became entrapped when he behaved like the monster he was.

With the muscles of her vagina tightening, due to her orgasm, Bane groaned and with a final push, spilled his seed deep within her. The very act made her body shudder and a coo escaped her lips, as his hips continued to gently roll. Relishing in the moment, Leyla continued to passionately kiss her lover as they both rode out their climaxes.

After fully ejaculating, Bane groaned and slowly pulled himself out of Leyla's wet walls. Cooing, her body rolled slightly as she ran her hands all over her skin. She felt so invigorated. Just the way she did every time. It was such a wonderful feeling. Her wet sex throbbed from the absence of his hard girth, missing it.

Bane gave his lover a smirk, as Leyla rolled over and grabbed her pack of cigarettes. Smoking was a habit that she wasn't quite ready to give up just yet. And smoking after sex was definitely a habit she wasn't ready to give up. Smirking, she placed one in between her pink lips and held a lit lighter in front of the tip.

Breathing in the tainted air, the billionaire's daughter pointed out, "It's been one year since we left Gotham."

"One year since we left Gotham to rot," The mercenary crawled out of bed and walked towards their wine cabinet, "I do often wonder what ever happened to our _friends._" Bane chuckled, while pouring two glasses with a good bottle of red wine.

Taking a pull of her cigarette, she accepted the glass while stating, "There weren't any reports of Bruce Wayne's death. If Batman had died during the takeover, Wayne's death would have been all over the news."

Leyla still liked Bruce. A part of her hoped that he had ended up surviving. The man would continue to fight for his city. No matter what. He would never give up, even if that meant letting go of any chance of having a normal life. Poor Bruce Wayne. She found his undying commitment very admirable and sweet. But, foolish when men like Bane or the Joker existed. So long as the billionaire kept standing, they would keep fighting.

"They know better than that. They know if he were declared dead, I'd demand a body. Bruce Wayne's only hope is to stay hidden and hope our paths never cross again."

"Hopefully his little kittie was killed during the riots." Leyla commented bitterly, as she took a sip of the wine and sat up.

Smiling in amusement, he pondered jovially, "Ah, it would have been so enjoyable to have had more time to toy with the kitten."

Bane always looked on the brighter side of things. He found opportunity within every situation. It was a trait that Leyla hoped she would develop the longer she stayed with him. Thankfully, the life they lived had no down side. They lived in a constant state of joy. Enjoying everything that they had fought for.

Swishing her wine around in her glass, the black haired girl thought out loud, "Selina Kyle thought everything would come so easily to her. Do John's dirty work and have a clean slate. Live a life of crime and yet, live a life of luxury. And marry Bruce Wayne and have all the riches in the world. All she needed to do was bat her eyes and she thought that could get her everything. She looked down on her own kind in the Narrows."

"Selina has broken the code of honor many times, by betraying her allies," Bane's full lips smiled, "I believe she has received her punishment."

Running her finger down the scar on her knee, Leyla scoffed, "I hardly think so. I never got to _repay _her down the lovely bullet wound she gave me."

Taking her chin within his hand, the larger man spoke seriously, "Every scar makes you stronger. Every wound serves as a reminder of the battles you have been through."

"And I have come out as the victor." Leyla grinned victoriously, while taking in the final pull of her cigarette and stubbing it out.

"I always saw the great potential in you."

Leyla smiled, while taking a sip of wine and slipping out of bed. Slipping on the simple tank top that Bane had torn of her and the pair of shorts, she stepped towards the balcony that was attached to their room. The balcony that afford them a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. While standing atop it, she could quite possibly see all of Paris.

Staring outside, her eyes gleaming with a hint of nostalgia; Leyla pointed in a northeast direction, "My parents had their own flat not too far away from here."

"Do you feel closer to them? In Paris?"

"Paris has given me all the love and happiness I could ask for. All Gotham gave my family was despair and hurt," Leyla breathed in the fresh air and let out a joyful sigh, "I feel them here."

Bane smiled, while also slipping out of bed. Pulling on a pair of boxer briefs, he stepped over to join the younger woman on the balcony. Averting her gaze from the city to him, he stated, "This is your world, Leyla. Do as you please. You must always trust your own judgment above others. We are enjoying our life of peace now, but you must always be ready for any challenges that may present themselves."

Tilting her chin up, she declared, "I have no doubt that I will be able to survive any challenge that is thrown my way."

"Good, good," Bane smiled jovially. He was always teaching, always reinforcing his beliefs. They just made her feel more empowered, "Now, what is it you wish to do."

Smirking, Leyla cooed, "The night is still young."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: Yay! Six reviews already! Thanks guys! I couldn't help, but write this chapter and get it out. I am so excited to get to the beginning of the plot! I hope you guys like it. Really quick, I wanted to give a few shout outs to fellow authors. If you are looking for a spectacular Bane story, check out PoisonousAngel's "Mercenary". You haven't read such beautiful writing until you've read that. Also, you must simply read any story my friend Auriellis writes. She is the queen of dark writing and suspense. Her portrayal of Harley Quinn and the Joker are mind blowing. Check it out! And enjoy my chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Two

The Parisian lifestyle had really grown on Leyla Carter. After so many years of feeling like second class, she was finally living the life her father had worked towards. It had tried to be yanked from her. So many obstacles had tried to deny her from enjoying herself, but in the end that only made the satisfaction so much sweeter.

Leyla really hadn't a care in the world. Bane was a mercenary. A warrior. As much as he had enjoyed their past year, he would always be prepared. One of the first thing added in their penthouse was a gym that he deemed suitable. She would often be walking by and see the beast working tirelessly to maintain and exceed his current strength.

But, aside from morning jogs, Leyla had really taken a liking to a relaxing lifestyle. She had always been a thin girl and always would be. But, for the first time in her life she had felt healthy. They always ate wonderful meals, healthy meals. And they always took nice strolls along the beautiful roads of Paris. It was the first time, since her accident; that she felt clean on the inside. Despite smoking, having a scarred body, and being naturally thin, she felt wholesome.

Passing by the Fontaines de la Concorde, Leyla smiled. It was a beautiful day in Paris. The sun shined brightly in the sky and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. It was absolutely wonderful weather for her to wear her black hair up in a fat bun, her bangs hanging low; a light yellow sundress, and white strapped sandals.

With a cigarette held in between her fingers, she strolled along the cemented ground leisurely. Bane walked beside her, looking just as grand as he did the first day they had met. She smiled while looking him up and down, before taking a pull of her cigarette. Yes, life was truly harmonic. Just her and him. Nothing else.

As they continued to stroll along, Leyla noticed something off to the side. A few onlookers, eating at a nearby cafe. Sipping on wine and eating small rolls. The typical thing for someone to do in Paris. And as she noticed them, they noticed her. Or more importantly, who she was with. Bane. They were looking at Bane. Mesmerized by him. How could they not be? The whole world knew about him, had seen him and his work. Knew his face. And they all feared what he was capable of him.

Leyla smirked with pride. A smirk that Bane noticed, "What is the cause for the smirk on your lovely lips?"

"The people at the table over there, they know who you are," She then smirked while looking up at the larger man, "And they fear who you are."

Not bothering to look, Bane kept his gaze forward as they continued their walk, "The whole world fears me. As they should. What is there not to fear about the Devil himself?"

Leyla bowed her head to hide her Cheshire grin. She felt like a Queen in a land of opportunity. Gone were the days of keeping her head down. Afraid of the world around her. Believing that she were to remain obedient. It was almost laughable that anyone could believe that that was an acceptable way to live.

Bane was like any head animal. He walked tall, with his shoulders strong. He let everyone know how powerful he was and that he was not one to be crossed. Even without his mask or armored vest, people knew to fear him. Knew that it was absolutely foolish to even attempt to stop him. They had all seen what he had done to Gotham and no one wanted to see that happen to their city.

* * *

After strolling along the streets, the two had stopped for a leisurely cup of espresso. It was simply the thing to do. Sit at a cafe and watch the world around them. It was a lovely evening and Leyla looked forward to getting back to their penthouse, where she could curl up in their large plush bed and enjoy a glass of red wine.

Bane had been taking a shower, when Leyla flipped through the channels. She unfortunately hadn't mastered the French language. Of course, living in Paris had provided her with the opportunity to be constantly exposed, but she hadn't the talent that the mercenary did. He always spoke the language so beautifully, while he's might have been compared to a middle school student just learning.

Still, she enjoyed television in France. It was a beautiful language. And besides, not every channel was in French. They were in Europe and received broadcasting from all over. The most important channel of course was the news. It was consequential to be knowledgeable of everything that went on in the world.

Settling on an English speaking news channel, Leyla settled in as the reporter began, "_In American news, Gotham City is trying to recover their economy after the devastating attack just one year ago. News has come in that the British government has even chipped in to help rebuild what is now being referred to as: a wasteland. Also, one of the city's well known foes has been confirmed dead this morning. Edward Nigma, also known as the Riddler; was declared deceased earlier today. The Gotham rogue was well known for his criminal antics and participation in many riots. After being sent to Arkham Asylum's hospital ward, it was discovered that his prostate cancer had spread to the rest of his body. Despite reassurance from the head of Arkham that they did all they could to keep The Riddler alive, some protest groups believe he was purposely not given proper medication due to their failing economy and his association with such others as The Joker, Leyla Carter, and Bane. The Joker continues to be kept at Arkham, while-"_

Leyla then stopped listening. She already knew what the reporter was going to say. Leyla and Bane were still _on the run _and Gotham was still looking to bring them to justice. She knew that would never happen. The city hadn't the resources and their jurisdiction ended at the island's lines. The rest of the world knew better than to do anything.

But, that wasn't what she was concerned with. The Riddler had died. Edward Nigma had died. While she knew that he had been stricken with cancer, she also knew it was mild enough that he didn't need to worry. Doctors had told him how well he was doing and that he'd most likely die of old age, rather than the disease in his body. But, it had seemed that even with the medication Bane fed him, the crippled man couldn't survive. Perhaps it had been all the time away from the doctors that had killed him. She understood his sick desire to be involved with the madness, but it hadn't been the smartest decision on his part.

How did she feel about it? She wasn't necessarily sure. Leyla and her had met in a very strange way and if it hadn't been for his involvement with Bane, she would have been perfectly alright with never seeing him again. To her, Edward deserved to be placed within the same category as the Joker or the Scarecrow. They all had mental problems and obsessive compulsions that caused them to not be able to stop until their addictions were satisfied for that time being. She viewed them all as sick and not in the same class as what her and Bane wanted to do. Not to mention, he had beaten her with his cane.

Still, they had an odd question. Leyla supposed the sex was good for what it was. Quick and spontaneous. And they bickered a lot. She didn't have any siblings, but she suspected they would have just the way her and Edward did. He was one of the only people in her life that she actually interacted with. Who she could call a friend. And she supposed towards the end, his odd behavior started to rub off on her.

In the middle of her thoughts, the bathroom door opened and Bane walked out wearing nothing but a towel. Leyla was mildly distracted by the grandeur of his body. After hearing the news, seeing his muscles reminded her of when she first heard of him. First saw him standing in front of her, in John's office; and believed that he was capable of killing her. Just a glance at him reminded her of all they had done.

"What's on the news?" He asked, while dropping the towel and pulling a pair of boxer briefs and cargo pants from his drawer.

"Gotham."

Bane let out an amused chuckle as he slipped the garments on, "Balance had finally been restored. Now, they will fight for their survival."

"Edward is dead."

Upon hearing this, the larger man turned around and raised an eyebrow. Leyla was sitting back pressed against the wall and one leg bent up. Her elbow rested upon her knee and she had a peculiar look on her face. As if she were confused by the news. Or perhaps she wondered how she should have felt about the news.

"Ah, The Riddler. How unfortunate, but a predictable aspect of life," Zipping up his pants, he casually sauntered over, "It is perfectly alright if you wish to mourn his death."

Tapping her fingers against her lips, Leyla let out a shrug, "I'm not sure if I want to or not. We certainly didn't get along, but still. He was young...charismatic. He had cancer, but it was contained...I guess all that time without treatment is the reason why it spread. I really don't know how to feel. I don't have the same views of death that you and the League has, but...for some reason it doesn't make me sad. Somehow, I can see him smiling the whole way."

"Men like him only see the funny side of things. There's no need to worry if whether or not he suffered. The mind is a powerful thing. It can easily outweigh what affects the body."

Leyla gave a small nod and a shrug, "For some reason, I always imagined he'd somehow end up back with us and continue to irritate me. Maybe that's why his death is so shocking to me. We'll never have the opportunity the banter again. I never got to say goodbye..." Before she allowed herself to become too caught up with any kind of emotion, she picked herself up, "He was my favorite out of those I had to deal with in Arkham."

Bane bowed his head down and chose the right words to say. Grabbing a hold of his belt, he moved in front of Leyla and explained, "Life is a constant journey. We travel and fight just to see when our end is. We live, only to die. Life is a war and the older we are when we die, the greater our victory. In any war, there are casualties. Friends who aren't fortunate enough to celebrate victory with us. You and I have experienced many losses. You have lost your mother and your father. And now, Edward. I have lost my good man Barsard and my lifelong friend, Talia. What is important, is the time we spent with them. Those memories will be ours to enjoy forever. What isn't important, is that they are no longer with us."

Leyla nodded, understanding what Bane had told her. In life, there was no remind button. No reset. There was only one life and it could be taken at any moment. The point was not to mourn all the tragedies one had occurred, but rather enjoy every moment. She was supposed to enjoy each and every day. Edward had been a part of her life and now he wasn't. There was no bringing him back and all she could do was remember him.

* * *

It only seemed appropriate that Bane fill the room with beautiful music. That his fingers would dance upon the piano keys and produce a sound so elegant. It was like their version of a wake. It was their moment to mourn the loss of Edward Nigma. Leyla may have been able to make peace with the reality of the situation, but out of respect they needed to take a moment for their deceased friend.

Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata lingered throughout the air, as Leyla sat curled up in their French style couch, near the window. A cigarette held between her fingers. Smoke floating around the room. As if dancing with the each note. Every time key that was tapped echoed throughout the room. Wrapped around her very heart and made her still. It was a beauty unlike she had ever heard before. Her father would have positively loved it.

There was so much about Bane she knew nothing about. So much that perhaps he didn't know about. They knew where he had come from, but didn't know why he was there. It was as if one day he woke up and was already a young boy. Destined to die in the very Pits of Hell. Why would a young boy need to be in the worst jail on Earth? What had he done? Whose dept was he paying?

He had traveled all over the world. Learned so many things. So many languages. He was viewed by so many as a cold blooded killer. As a brute. A monster. The Devil himself. But, as she puffed gently on her cigarette, she looked and knew he was so much more. The monster of a man was hunched over a beautiful piano, making beautiful music. He had so much class. Was so worldly. So well rounded. Hardly anyone even noticed.

There was a slip up. A missed key. To the untrained ear, it wasn't even noticeable. But, Leyla had heard Bane play that piece so many times. It was his favorite and over the past year, it had become her favorite as well. Especially when he played it. The man may have preached and lived a life of _looking forward_, but his music often reflected times of despair.

The error made Leyla looked towards Bane. His back still hunched over. His fingers still running along the ivory keys. But, she saw it. Saw the pain written on his face. Saw the way his eyes crinkled with despair. The way his lips twisted in a frown. The way his muscles tightened and how uncomfortable he felt.

Frowning, she stood up, after stubbing out her cigarette; and walked over to her lover. Music still flowing through her ears. Reaching his bare back, Leyla ran her hands across his ribs and inwards, until they hooked together against his strong stomach. Pressing her front against his skin, she leaned forward and rested her cheek against his trapezius muscle.

"Where are the pills?" She asked gently.

"There are no more."

Perplexed, Leyla asked, "They're...all gone?"

Bane continued to dance along the keys, while answering, "I had Soto's men collect all the pills they could, but I did not have them continue their work in Gotham. I only had them work on the initiative and during the past year, I have been taking some leisurely time off."

Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and shook her head, "Why didn't you have some men work on making more?"

"I wanted to put all of my effort into my plan for Gotham. I knew when the time came, I would have other options."

"And those are?"

Bane let out a low chuckle, as he stopped playing. Turning around, he gently reached up and took a light hold on Leyla's hips. With a full lipped smile, he explained, "I have known for some time that my prescription would run out. Samuel has been scouting for doctors, to come up with a better medication for me other than pills. He's been doing background checks and making sure to find someone trustworthy."

"Have you found anyone?"

"Yes," Bane smiled jovially, while standing up. He winced slightly, before cracking his back and explaining, "We meet the good doctor tomorrow."

Leyla's eyebrows gently furrowed in, as she sat down on the piano's bench, "How do we know this doctor can be trusted."

Walking over to the liquor cabinet, Bane pulled out a bottle of white wine and two glasses, "Samuel has been searching for months. And every portfolio has been given to me to review. I have chosen one that looks promising."

"And what if this doctor doesn't work out?"

Chuckling, the mercenary handed the younger woman a glass of wine while proposing, "A little over a year ago you found Dr. Soto, who turned out to be...less than honest. You had your turn searching for a doctor for me. Now, it's my turn. Let us see if this one works out."

Leyla put on a pout while sticking her chin up, "I took care of that problem."

Bane smiled. Amused. He walked over to her, while reaching up and gently touching her cheek, "And if this doctor betrays us in anyway, then, my dear, you have all the right in the world to do whatever you please."


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Hello, everyone! Happy New Year! Happy 2013! =D Well, I don't have a lot to say except that I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is the beginning of what I have planned and I hope you are all on board. SaiyanPrincess – I don't want to ruin the surprise, but I think you will be pleasantly happy! Lol Auriellis – Thank you for pointing that out to me, I thought over it and you're right. I think the beginning of this chapter you will find is influenced heavily on your critique =) Thank you everyone again and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Three

Weakness was poison for the mind. Bane refused to be weak. The life he lived was much different than the life that the rest of the world lived. He lived by the code of the League of Shadows. It was a lifestyle that looked down upon weakness. One should always keep themselves fit and alert. One never knew when there would be a life threatening challenge and to neglect someone's physical and mental strength, was to leave one open for attack.

Leyla had been enjoying the spoils of their lives. As well as she should. But, Bane knew better. Knew that he must always be prepared. Always be on his toes. There was no room in his world for weakness. For idle vacationing. They lived like a king and queen in Paris, with absolutely no rules. Just the way they wanted to live. Just the way they should have.

But, Bane also knew that they wouldn't be able to live in Paris forever. They had shown their faces. As scared as people were of him, he also knew there were fearless men. The government would always feign bravery, behind someone's back. While he had taken over Gotham, he had those in authority eating out of the palm of his hands. Now, he knew they would try and find him, while they thought his guard was down. But, how wrong they were. His guard was never down.

As Leyla ran the heel of her hands down Bane's back, he proposed, "What are your thoughts on China?"

"China?" She pondered, her legs straddled around his hips and her bottom sitting atop the small of his back, "The country is pretty large, which area are we talking about?"

"I was musing over Hangzhou or Suzhou."

"Do you not like Paris?" Leyla pouted slightly.

Bane let out a chuckle. He had suspected she would be slightly disappointed, "Paris has been a fine home, but I suspect we have been a little careless about how exposed we make ourselves."

"I thought we weren't supposed to fear anyone."

"We fear no one, my love, but we must not be foolish either," Bane let out a small groan as Leyla ran her hands down his spine, relieving some pressure, "China would be more of a permanent home for us. Where we can live in a grand house. Have a large amount of land. Our men will be closer to us. It will be our kingdom. And when we please, we will be able to enter the city whenever we wish."

Leyla mused over the proposal. She had really enjoyed herself in Paris. The penthouse they occupied was more than she could ever hope for. It was absolutely gorgeous and has a wonderful view. In France, she felt refined. She felt proper. They were enjoying the finer things in life and she truly felt like she was living the life she would have, if her father had been alive.

Then again, thinking about it; she might have been forced to stand before Jonathan Crane as he sentenced the rich to death or exile. If she hadn't become John's slave and therefore, a lower class citizen in the deceased man's mind, then she might have been viewed as a rich snob by Bane and the Scarecrow. The tragedy that had fallen upon her wouldn't have mattered, because she would have lived in luxury and Bane would have never had an interest in her.

Perhaps she had become a little materialistic. Perhaps, over the year; she had slightly forgotten the main focus point of Bane's teachings. Leyla had hated Talia for how much she flaunted her wealth, despite claiming she followed the guidelines of the League of Shadows. She felt she had a right to use her money how she pleased, since she had to fight so hard to earn it. But, that didn't mean she had to become selfish.

Paris was nice. It was more than nice. If it were truly up to her, she would live in the beautiful city forever. But, as she continued to push her weight atop his back, she mused over the possibility of a move. They would live on a large piece of land. It would be theirs to rule, theirs to do whatever they pleased. Leyla could see it being a peaceful place to live, far away from the filth of the entire world. And whenever they wanted to travel back into the cities, they could.

"Perhaps China would be nice."

Bane felt Leyla slowly lifting herself from his body. Already his skin missed her warmth. He knew that he would always be in pain. It was a simple side effect of the surgery that he had endured. And while him and her did not belong to each other, they were partners. Lovers. And it was nice to know that she took it upon herself to take care of him. In ways that his lifelong friend hadn't even considered. Leyla had transformed so much, but she still retained the good in her heart.

Bane recognized the sound of Leyla lighting her cigarette, as he sat up. His legs hanging off the side of his bed. With a turn of his head, he saw that he had been right. Giving a smile, he reached over and touched his hand upon her scarred thigh, "Don't fret. I will need time to arrange these plans. We won't be leaving so soon."

Pulling on the cigarette, she gave a playful pout, "Now, all I'll be thinking about is China."

Chuckling, Bane stood up as soon as there was a knock on the door, "Being adaptable is a good trait to have."

"I become more and more each day."

"I know." He smiled.

Leyla smiled proudly, as Bane left the bedroom. She soon followed. It was nearing noon and she suspected that Samuel had brought the new doctor along with him. They may have been _entertaining a guest, _but it was her penthouse and she hadn't gotten overly dressed. As usual, she had applied mascara on her eyelashes. Her black hair was pulled up in a fat bun, as her bangs laid flat across her forehead. She had slipped on a pair of house slippers, along with a pair of black woman's yoga workout capris, and a blue fitted tank top.

Samuel had already been introducing Bane to the new doctor, when Leyla joined him, "Ah, Leyla, hello. Allow me to introduce you both to Dr. Pamela Lillian Isley."

Bane nodded, while referring over to the younger woman, "Good to meet you, doctor. And allow me to introduce you to my partner, Leyla Carter."

"It's very nice to meet you both, but please call me Ivy. Seeing as we'll be working together for a fair amount of time, I find it only right to refer to each other by first names. There is no need to be so formal." The female doctor's red lips turned up into a smile.

Leyla took a moment to look the new doctor up and down. Ivy was a beautiful woman. Her skin looked as if it were made out of porcelain. Her eyes were the most striking green she had ever seen. Her hair was a magnetic red that flowed in waves to the middle of her back. If she could guess, Leyla would say they were about the same height without heels on. Ivy had a fantastic lean frame, with an hour glass body type. Even in her above the knee skirt suit, anyone could see how lovely of a figure she had. Certainly a bigger chest than Leyla had.

As beautiful as Ivy was, Leyla knew better. She could see an old familiar look in the doctor's eyes. It was a look that she would never forget. One that burned in her memory forever. It was the same cunning look that Talia had given her. The same arrogance that she felt not only did she look better, but that she was better than her. It was the same look women like Talia and Selina always had in their eyes.

Still, Leyla knew she had to behave. At least for the moment. Craning her chin up, she asked, "What do you study exactly?"

"I'm a botanist," Ivy answered in a cool manner, her eyes never leaving Leyla's, "I study the medical use of all kinds of plants and herbs. I have already gone over Bane's file on the way here and I think my methods will be a refreshing change from the synthetic pills that Bane's been taking for the past year. Also, in my report, I see that you perform frequent massages to Bane's spine?"

Folding her arms, the black haired girl replied, "Yes, I do. Whenever he's in pain."

Giving a nod, the doctor commented, "That's good. Along with medication, physical therapy is very important, I'm sure you're aware of the saying that _a body at rest stays at rest_?" When Leyla didn't say a word, Ivy cleared her throat and turned her attention towards the large mercenary, "If it's alright with you, Mr. Bane, I would like to begin. I would like to perform a physical on you."

"By all means, doctor," Bane then turned to Samuel and commanded, "Please show our guest to the gym so she can do her work. I will be there shortly."

The help nodded, while turning to Ivy and leading her towards the gym. Leyla's blue eyes stayed focused on her the whole time, watching the redhead as she sauntered away. Perhaps it was just her own paranoia, but she could have sworn that the doctor turned around and winked at the younger woman.

Her concentration was broken, upon hearing Bane's jovial chuckle run through her ears. What had he found amusing this time? Looking over, she saw the sides of his eyes crinkled, his full lips turned up into a smile. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "What?"

"You are jealous, my dear."

Snorting, Leyla countered, "With jealousy comes ownership. You don't belong to me."

"Nor do you belong to me. But, you are allowing your past insecurities to govern your judgment."

"You always told me to trust my judgment." She defended.

Bane knew Leyla would always have a small part of her that from time to time behaved childish. He did not mind. While she had fully transformed and was completely free, she had also been repressed for so long. She had spent so many years behaving so submissively that he understood that her emotions would occasionally get the best of her and she wouldn't know what to do with them.

Turning towards her, he explained, "And you should trust my loyalty. We do not own each other, but we work together. Live together. Govern our own world together. Love each other. We each are allowed to do whatever we please with whoever we wish. But, I would not fraternize with the help," Bane then let out a chuckle, before turning around, "I do have standards."

Leyla growled as Bane walked away. He was right. They were both free. If he wanted, he could sleep with any other woman he wanted to. She had no right to say a word, considering she had slept with two other men while being with him. And she would be with whatever man crossed her way that she fancied, just like he was allowed to be with whatever woman. In their world, there was no ownership. No one to take rules from, except for yourself.

But, she knew better. Just like she had known about Talia. Leyla genuinely loved Bane. She would never manipulate him into doing something. But, women like his deceased friend were manipulators. They used their charm and good looks to have any man eating out of the palm of their hands. They were the ones who set out to own someone. They were the ones who looked down on women like Leyla, for they thought they were better. Stronger minded.

Bane was her true love. The one she was loyal to. Any other man would be a plaything. Temporary. She knew that it was the same with the mercenary. Leyla knew he had loved Talia, but surely his love for her had to be greater. They had made love together and he had seen her in their _final _hours, just to make sure she stayed strong. She was his number one and women like Ivy wanted to replace her, but she was stronger than that.

But, in the meantime she would keep her mouth shut. They needed the doctor. Perhaps, in order to deal with their lives, they needed to hire people who were a little sadistic. They could be the way the were, but if they got out of line, Bane would not hesitate to reprimand them. Death, to him; was nothing. He had not qualms about dying. Nor about taking life, especially if that life betrayed him.

Besides, Leyla wanted Bane to heal. The doctors back in Gotham had bragged about how primitive his surgery had been. How unnecessary his mask had been. She had spent a year volunteering in that hospital. A year of listening to doctors talk about how they were working on him. How to perform a successful procedure.

So, if that were the case, then why was he in pain? Leyla knew he was stronger than that. That he could endure anything. He had been so taken back when he first looked upon his face. She remembered that moment. Remembered him coming out of the bathroom and grabbing a hold of her face. She remembered their first kiss. Remembered knowing, in that moment; that he loved her as well.

Leyla's heart stopped at the memory and she fought to compose herself. Taking in a deep breath, she walked over to the large dining room table and picked up a pack of cigarettes. For the most part, their apartment was impressively clean. Bane's men had gone to great lengths to make their living arrangement flawless and she didn't want to ruin that. But, she admitted that she often left her packs lying around just about anywhere.

"You know, that's quite harmful to your health."

Taking in a pull, Leyla turned around to see Ivy standing not far from her. Tightening her lips, she tried her best to not sound rude, "I thought you were performing a physical."

Ivy's lips curved into a smirk, while cooing, "I was, but I have to use the ladies room."

Carefully looking her up and down, Leyla took a pull of her cigarette once more before pointing out, "One of the bathrooms is down that way. We have three. One is in our bedroom."

"Right," She nodded, while turning her head back, "Bane has offered one of your guest rooms to me, since I will be his primary doctor."

Leyla mused over the information, while blowing out a billow of smoke, "Where do you come from, _Ivy?"_

"I'm from Seattle. I read in your file that you were born in Gotham?"

"Why would you need a file on me?" Leyla raised her eyebrow.

Ivy gave an easy smile, while correcting herself, "I apologize. That came out wrong. You're in Bane's file, considering you're his partner in crime. But, I recognized the Carter last name. Your family had a far amount of money and from seeing this marvelous penthouse, I see you have retained a large sum of your fortune."

"It was all well earned, believe me," Leyla murmured, while asking, "Didn't you need to use the bathroom?"

Smiling once again, the doctor calmly replied, "I simply wished to know more about the people I will be staying with. You've spent some time with Bane, so I'm sure you can help me as well. But, as you said I need to use the restroom and I would like to continue on with the physical right away. I don't like to waste any time. By the way, perhaps you could help me with my studies. What is your degree in?"

Leyla frowned at this, "I don't have a degree. I never went to college."

"I see."

Ivy nodded, while giving her a smile. A smile she didn't like. The two women stood still for a moment, before the doctor's eyes flicked down. Leyla's pants weren't much longer than her knees and she had a fair amount of scars of her calves. She was lucky not to have any of her arms, considering it had been her legs that were crushed in the car accident. While she had no problem with showing off her battle wounds anymore, she also didn't like strangers staring at them too long.

Seeing the bitter look in Leyla's eyes, Ivy then smirked and reassured, "Don't worry, honey, after years of experimentation I have a few scars of my own."

And with that, she winked and turned around on her heels to walk to the bathroom. Leyla hadn't a clue what to feel. Bane would tell her that she was perhaps a little too untrustworthy. After all, he had trusted her and sought out Dr. Soto, even when he had tried to screw them both out of money. It was time for her to trust his instincts and see if this doctor would deliver on her promise.

With a sigh, Leyla stubbed out her cigarette and proceeded to their outside garden.


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: Howdy-ho! Oh, I love, love, love this story. I really do! Lol I just want you guys to know how much I love writing this story. Thank you everyone for your reviews. I want you all to know that I read your suggestions carefully and take them into consideration to make my writing better. This story is definitely going to spend some time building up tension and I think you all will be like blam! At the end =P Sorry, I just really like the climax that I have planned. Okay, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Four

"_Jealousy is no more than feeling alone against smiling enemies." - Elizabeth Bowen. _

Leyla stood in her and Bane's outside garden. A week had passed since the arrival of Dr. Isley. For the most part, she had been a ghost. Mostly staying in her room, doing research and working on ways to treat Bane. Besides observing him work out and checking his vitals, she mostly kept to herself. For Leyla personally, it came as a relief that they could go about their lives without the doctor having to be around.

Bane had essentially called her paranoid. Leyla supposed she didn't blame him for not fully looking into Ivy's soul. In the past week, she had proven herself trust worthy and with pretty basic herbs he seemed to be feeling better. Sprightly. If she had been any other doctor then there would be no need to suspect anything.

Perhaps Ivy reminded Bane of Talia a little. They both held the same look in their eyes. The same cunning smirk on their lips. They didn't care about what happened to others, only themselves. Maybe that was why Leyla would never fully understand the teachings of the League. While she was free and put herself above all, she still cared for others. Perhaps that was why she didn't like the redhead, because she saw the evil in her heart.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

The voice of the doctor had become something that irritated Leyla. Her voice pierced her concentration and thoughts. For the past week, all the younger girl could hear was Ivy. Hear her cooing. Hear the laughter that was in her heart. It often woke Leyla up in the middle of the night and even while making love with Bane, she could hear Ivy mocking her.

Closing her eyes, her nostrils flared open as she took in a large breath. Mustering up all the politeness in her, the scarred woman turned around and simply answered, "If you want."

"Why thank you."

With a satisfied smile, Ivy held her hands together in back of her and took casual steps forward. Heel to toe. Leyla's stunning blue eyes stared straight ahead as she took a slow pull of her cigarette. Her gaze never shifted. Never bothered to even look beside her. Never bothered to take notice of the redheaded woman standing next to her. Nor had she even bothered to take note of the red A-line short dress with a flowing underskirt that the doctor wore.

"Do you like this dress?" Ivy decided to inquire. An eyebrow tilted up and a coy look on her full lips.

The question pulled Leyla's attention over to the other woman. She took a moment to look at Ivy's attire, before giving a small shrug, "It's a nice dress."

A slow smirk formed on the other woman's lips, as she cooed, "I thought you would say that. I can see you wearing a dress like this. It's very much your style."

"Why do you say that?" The black haired girl demanded.

Amused by the brashness in Leyla's tone, Ivy calmly explained, "You seem to enjoy wearing dresses. I see you in one almost every day."

Leyla bit back a grunt, while finishing the last of her cigarette. As she stubbed it out in a nearby marble ashtray, she mumbled, "It's lovely weather to wear dresses in."

"It also shows off your fantastic legs," Ivy quipped, "They have a wonderfully lean shape."

Leyla's facial features twisted in irritation. Gawking angrily over at the other woman, she snapped, "Make your point."

The growl in her voice made Ivy let out a low chuckle. With a sympathetic and an amused smile, she stated, "I was simply making an observation. But, you clearly think I have a problem with all the scars on your legs. Presumably your body. Which, I don't. Considering the death of your father is so well known, I can only assume the car accident is how you acquired all of them. And that is tragic and something I would never mock. _But, _you clearly have a problem with them. May I suggest using Aloe Vera to reduce the appearance? It's actually helped lighten a few rashes I've received, due to my exposure to some poisonous plants over the years."

Leyla stayed silent. Unsure of what say. At first her mouth opened, but she soon closed her lips after realizing she was at a loss of words. Ivy was standing in front of her, smiling very innocently. There was no comeback. No string of nasty words to say. If there were, she would only look petty for being rude to a woman who only tried to help.

Standing still, she took in a deep breath before asking, "Ivy, why would you want to help someone like Bane?"

"You mean a liberator?" She smiled.

"That's not what the rest of the world calls him."

"No, no they do not," Ivy shook her head, "So, I'm assuming you're asking me why I would agree to work for a terrorist?"

Nodding, the black haired girl explained, "Not many people would be willing to get themselves involved with a man like him. He has no qualms about punishing those who have done wrong."

Making light of the gloom statement, Ivy cracked a wry smile, "Well, you see I'm a doctor. We take an oath to help those in need."

Leyla let out a small laugh, "The Hippocratic Oath. I read about it when I was volunteering at Gotham General," Shifting her eyes over towards the other woman, she stated, "I don't believe that for a second."

With an amused smile, Ivy admitted, "Oh, Leyla, you're a smart one, hm? Fine, fine. I would be lying if I said I didn't find his case absolutely fascinating. The first time Bane's face hit the news, his face was covered with a mask. The scientific community was incredibly intrigued. We all tried to figure out what was the point of it. What did it do? What did it contain? What injury had he suffered to cause him to use the mask?"

"And then, the second time we saw his face, he hasn't using the mask. Only a year after his supposed death. It was fascinating. How was a man, who seemed to need the mask in order to live; able to now live without it?" Turning around, the redhead admitted, "I was very excited when an old colleague of mine told me he had heard a highly confidential patient needed help. I had to go through a lot of interviews and tests in order to even be told that Bane was looking for a doctor. I was also required to hand in hypothesis papers. They wanted to know what I planned on doing before I even met with your worker Samuel."

Leyla knew how the scientific community thought of him. She had heard plenty of doctors talk about him during the year that he was strapped to a hospital bed. Every person who was cleared for his wing couldn't stop buzzing about him. His mask. His surgery. The barbaric and primitive nature of his treatment was laughable amongst them all. They all wondered where he had come from and who would actually think that they had done a proper job on his cervical fusion surgery.

Bane was an incredible specimen of a man. He perplexed doctors and people a like throughout the entire world. How could one man survive all he did? He was more physically fit than most men were. His mind was stronger and more cunning than others. To many he seemed more like a monster than a man. An animal. A beast. Indestructible even. Who else could have survived the blast that he had and gone on to live without the mask?

"That bothers you, doesn't it?" Ivy's question interrupted Leyla's thoughts, "You almost wish that I was here on the goodness of my own heart. You care about him deeply and I see that. You want someone to come in and make him feel better. Seeing him in pain...well, it kills you," Quickly she flashed a smile and added, "Don't worry, my job is to help people. I may have worked with some less than reputable people, but my duty as a doctor is to make those who I treat comfortable. Bane will be fine."

Tilting her head down, Leyla pushed the tip of her tongue against the inside of her gums in thought. After a moment, she picked herself back up and expressed, "Well, I certainly hope you mean that. We are paying you very well to ensure Bane is comfortable."

Cracking a smile, Ivy took a step forward and winked, "Don't worry, there is always _hope._"

With a wink, Ivy turned around and left the garden. It left Leyla perplexed. Confused. Why would she say _hope _as if she needed to look to a higher power for help? Hope...sometimes, hope was all that she had at times. During her first few years with Daggett, she had hoped for a better life. Had hoped that he would stop forcing her to be his sexual slave.

That was until she had realized the truth. That it was never going to end. That her only existence was to please John. She had no voice and once she had thrown away any hope of a different life, she had become nothing. Just a body. Just a shell. Nothing more than the means to an orgasm for John Daggett. Nothing else. That's what she had believed back then. When she even had thoughts.

When she was first with Bane, during his takeover of Daggett's mansion; he had preached about hope. His plan for Gotham. How he would feed them all hope. How he would let them all think that there was a possibility of living. That if they all did what they were told then there was nothing to worry about. They would poison their minds with hope that when judgment day arrived, the heartache would be even worse.

A realization washed over Leyla in that moment. Hope. Ivy was going to give them both hope and she was going to take that away. Wide eyed, she turned on her heels and headed back into the penthouse. She needed to confront Ivy and make sure that she wasn't planning on doing anything to Bane. Needed to look in her eyes and make sure that she was sincere on helping Bane.

"Something troubles you."

A booming voice stopped Leyla right in her tracks. Spinning her head around, she saw Bane approaching her. He always stopped her. Always caused her mind to stop working temporarily and forced her to just stare in awe at the sheer majesty of his glory. The way he stood so magnificently in front of her was enough to render her virtually speechless.

Bane slowly stepped towards the younger woman, hands hooked onto the straps of his black tank top. His eyebrow was arched and he was looking at her in curious suspicion, "Something troubling you, my dear?"

Lips tightened, she clenched her fists and explained, "You need to look further into Ivy's credibility. I don't trust her."

"What did I say about not letting your insecurities cloud your judgment?"

Leyla growled at his question as she defended, "I am trusting my judgment. I don't think her motives are completely sincere."

The Phoenix was fuming. Anger was coursing all throughout her veins and he could see her on the verge of snapping. Leyla had always had the ability to tap into a white anger that took over her entire body and caused her to gain a strength she didn't often have. It also caused her to think quite irrationally, but he would never fault her for that. He would never cage such a beautiful creature the way John did.

But, he could not help, but smile at her fury, "Sincere?"

"About helping you."

Gently circling around the scarred woman, the mercenary explained, "Doctor Isley has been very truthful to me. My treatment will provide her with excellent research and allow her to apply her findings in her field. It will be her scientific achievement. I do not mind, in fact I am quite flattered." Bane let out a chuckle.

Of course he would be. Bane viewed himself as the Devil himself. A liberator. Necessary evil. The Leader of the League of Shadows. He would want to be documented so that the world could remember that as long as he was alive, everyone's wrongs would be righted. He would serve as a reminder that there could be men like him and that everyone should be on their guard.

Closing her eyes, Leyla flared up her nostrils and took in a deep breath. Then opening her eyes, she explained, "I understand your thinking and I agree, but I don't think Ivy is the one to do that kind of documentation. I have an instinct and I'm going to trust it."

Bane let out a small sigh, before reaching down and gently taking her cheek in the palm of his hand. With a full lipped smile, he guided his thumb against her soft skin and proclaimed, "I will not go against my own instinct. She is my doctor and I trust that you know I will take action _if _the doctor proves herself untrustworthy."

Leyla wanted to protest. She wanted to argue, but she knew she hadn't any proof against Ivy. Any reason to not trust her and to get rid of her. Bane looked marvelous. His skin color was healthy and his muscles seemed larger than ever. There was life in his eyes and he seemed more energetic than he had in a while. There was no way that he was willing to let go of the doctor just yet. He hadn't had his full of her yet.

Seeing the way her body was tensing, Bane gently took a hold of her shoulders and dropped his head down to eye level, "My love, I urge you to let go of your anger in this moment. It will do you no good. I will make sure that we are not taken advantage of. Worrying if and when something bad will happen, will do you no good."

Listening to Bane's words, she slowly nodded. He then straightened himself up, before tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear. He appreciated how protective she was of him. She always had been, from expressing her concern about Talia's sincere feelings towards him, making sure he recovered in the hospital, breaking him out of said hospital, to killing Soto when finding out he had tried to sell him sugar pills.

"Bane?"

The two turned around to see Ivy standing just outside the recently renovated medical room. She stood calmly, with her hands held behind her back. She had slipped on a white lab coat over her pretty dress, but nothing could fog her exotic beauty. Nothing could block the sensuality that was radiating off her body.

Tilting his head up, Bane asked, "Yes, doctor?"

With her feet firmly against each other, she requested, "If you'll join me, I would like to run some tests to see how the medication is reacting with your body."

"Of course," The mercenary agreed, "I will meet you there. If you would please give Ms. Carter and I a moment."

Ivy allowed the two to be alone for a moment; tucking back into the room. With the redhead gone, Bane turned back to Leyla and reminded her, "I have seen your transform beautifully since our first meeting. Do not forget how much your have grown."

Leyla let out a small sigh, while agreeing, "I will never allow myself to become weak again."

With a smile, he bent down and held the back of her head while placing his mouth against hers. Relishing in the feel of his moist lips, Leyla curved her body into his and looped her arms around his strong neck. Soon, her entire body eased and she could feel her shoulders relaxing. It was amazing what his kisses could make her do.

Slowly pulling away, Bane gently took his chin in his hand and said, "I know you won't."

As the larger man turned around to leave, Leyla called out, "Bane?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going out to the market with Samuel."

With a slow smirk, Bane stated, "I will be waiting for you in our bedroom."


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: It's two in the morning and I really had to put this out! I love building this tension up, it really is so much fun! I can't wait for the big twist! Auriellis – So happy you liked the last chapter! I really think you're going to like the next one. Poisonous Angel – Please don't do terrible things to me! . I beg for mercy! 26RH – Yea always go with Leyla! Lol Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Five

"President of Sicily, Rosario Lombardo; has been under scrutiny lately. The people of Sicily fear that if he is re-elected, their economy will worsen. Rosario has been involved in recent scandal for using tax payers' money to pay for several of his mistresses' living expenses. He also has been criticized for his new health care plan that will favor the rich. While he certainly doesn't have the popular vote, his rumored ties with the underground mafia may ensure him a second term as president. And that is something that Sicily simply can't have."

The subject of Sicily's corrupt president headlined that day's newspaper. Leyla always thought it best to read the news, considering they could give more detail than a news station could. And since she knew the objective of the League of Shadows was to restore balance to corrupt areas of the world, she decided to read the article out loud to Bane. Who was currently performing crunches, while she lay in bed in nothing more than her underwear, a tee shirt, and a cigarette in her hand.

While performing numerous crunches, Bane listened to the soothing voice of his beloved. Leyla may not have attended college, but she spoke eloquently. He supposed it was a combination of her upbringing with the Carters and all the time she had spent with John Daggett. Along with perfect posture, he was sure the deceased billionaire forced the young woman to speak properly. He wouldn't want to parade her around as his _assistant _if she couldn't speak well.

Mid-crunch, he mused aloud, "How interesting. The public betrayed by a man they originally thought would help them. It is both tragic and pathetic that the world cannot judge character."

Snorting, Leyla took a pull of her cigarette while pointing out, "Can you really blame anyone? Candidates used to win their time in office based off their beliefs. What the campaigned for. Now, everything is a popularity contest and who makes better commercials for trashing their opponents. How can they spend any time on their plans for fixing the government, when they're busy bringing up dirt about the other runners?"

"That is where the League comes in, dear."

"I always wondered why I have never heard of anything they've done. I listened to you and Talia speak about it and yet, have never heard of anything like what was done to Gotham." She pondered, folding the paper and blowing out a billow of smoke.

Bane let out a low chuckle, while slowly standing up from the ground, "Ra's was responsible for restoring peace to different societies around the world. You could say that he chose more..._subtle _approaches."

Leyla's eyes became trapped as the mercenary turned around and grabbed a hand-towel, so to wipe away any excess sweat from his forehead. A warm sensing ran up her thighs, as she looking at him lustfully. Every muscle was sculpted perfectly. Each movement was so free and smooth. His very body oozed confidence and she found herself entrapped by it.

Ripping her eyes away, she took a final pull of her cigarette and stubbed it out, "But, Ra's was supplying the Scarecrow with the necessary means to make his toxin. If the Batman hadn't interfered, the whole city would have been poisoned."

"Ra's merely allowed Dr. Crane to do as he pleased, especially since destroying Gotham was more of a vendetta against Bruce Wayne." He explained.

With a nod, Leyla slid down further in the bed to lie fully on the mattress. Looking up towards the ceiling, she wondered aloud, "I wonder what has ever happened to Bruce Wayne. They talk about Gotham's recovery...but never mention him."

From time to time, she thought of the billionaire. Wondered where he was and what became of him. Wondered if he had been able to survive the chaos that the Joker had left the city in. A part of her had hoped that something bad happened to Selina Kyle. That Bruce would find a nice girl to be with and to settle down with. Someone that would make him want to forget the Batman lifestyle. Someone like Rachel Dawes, to ground him.

Deep in thought, Leyla felt the bed sink in as Bane crawled atop it. Her blue eyes still stared upwards, as his large body loomed over hers. His hand reached out and took hold of her thigh, to pull her more under him, having finally grabbed her attention, "Your affection for him is commendable, but foolish."

Although there was a growl in his voice, there was a playfulness in his eyes. Leyla smirked, while hooking her legs onto Bane's hips, "Many would call my affection for you _foolish._"

"Hm," Bane mused in a hum, while gently caressing his thumb against her cheek, "And what do you think of these naysayers?"

A seductive grin crawled along her lips as she danced her fingers along his arm, "Who cares?"

* * *

Leyla always felt so refreshed after making love with Bane. Everything about him brought out the best of her. In bed she always felt so free and it was a reminder of how true that feeling was. While he gave room for her to let out her inner ambitions, he also released the beast within him. She felt powerful for not only her own actions, but for being deemed worthy enough to handle the monster.

Bane had business to attend to, with the China matter. It seemed that once Leyla had agreed, he was moving pretty quickly to make sure everything went smoothly. Apparently their kingdom was being built from scratch and he wanted to go over the architecture with whoever he had acquired to do so. She was sure that it was understood that if it wasn't done right, then whoever was responsible would surely be losing their lives.

She meanwhile was in the kitchen. While Bane had plenty of followers at his disposal, she didn't feel comfortable having anyone cook for her, unless they were out at a restaurant. If they had a servant for that task, then they would be no better than all the rich snobs in Gotham. And then she would have had really deserved to attend Jonathan Crane's trial.

While pulling out a fillet of salmon, from the refrigerator; Leyla felt a presence behind her. An unwanted presence. She really wished that Ivy would leave her alone and only attend to Bane. The only reason for her residence at their penthouse, was to be the leader of the league's doctor and nothing else. Why she decided to poke her nose into her everyday affairs was beyond her.

Ivy must have sensed that she down right annoyed Leyla and found pleasure in torturing her. Just like Talia did. Mocking her and making snide little comments, knowing that there was nothing the Carter could do about it. They hide behind Bane and laughed, as there was an invisible wall between them. She was never to touch and if she did, the mercenary would be there to pull her away. It infuriated her, because they were hiding behind false security.

"Mm, salmon. My favorite," Ivy purred, while coming around to stand side by side with Leyla, "How are you going to cook it?"

With her eyes focused below her, she placed a griddle plate atop the stove and turned on the flame, "I'm going to grill it."

"I didn't know you could cook."

Leyla snorted, while replying in a short tone, "I learned while living by myself."

Giving a thoughtful nod, the redhead pointed out, "Fish is so good for you. Not to mention delicious," With a smile, she added, "I wouldn't mind having some myself."

"Well, there's a really nice restaurant down the block, I'm sure they have good fish." Leyla lifted her gaze and snapped.

It was rude to say the least. Bane would be most displeased with her for letting her emotions and paranoia to govern her behavior. But, Leyla had enough years of censoring herself and she would do it no more. Ivy may have had the beast convinced that she wasn't a threat, but not her. He appreciated those like Talia, saw them as confident and ruthless. She saw them as heartless and that they needed to be exterminated.

But, Ivy didn't seemed to be offended at all. In fact, she smirked and leaned her hip against the kitchen counter, "Aw, Leyla, why do you speak like that to me?" She pouted sensually.

Narrowing her eyes, Leyla sneered, "You know why."

"No, I don't." Ivy cooed with an innocent look on her face.

The griddle was getting hot and it was time to place the salmon on. Leyla's fingers curled inwards and she fought the urge to grab the pan and swing it into Ivy's face. Just like she had done to Talia. The woman who thought she had every man wrapped around her little finger. The woman who thought she was so beautiful, when in reality she was an ugly person. And with a few swings of a baseball bat, she had made her skin match her soul.

With her blue eyes locked onto the fish, which had been placed atop the griddle; Leyla struggled to steady her breathing, "Ivy, _please _leave."

"Aw, but I want to stay."

Sneering, Leyla turned around and spat, "I said, just _leave! _I don't want to talk to you. You're just here to help Bane and that's it. You and I don't need to interact at all."

Ivy laughed gently, while holding her hands together and resting one elbow against the counter. With a head bowed down, she chuckled and gently shook her head. She was amused. Leyla was so full of anger and a fire that simply could not be contained. It would continue to flicker and spark, until it destroyed something. She understood why Bane would want to keep someone like her around. That kind of blind fury could be useful. A real trump card.

Picking her head back up, the beautiful redhead smiled while moving forward, "Oh, Leyla, I can see right through you. See all this anger...all this rage...it's not because you think I'm untrustworthy or that you believe I will hurt Bane. It's because of your own insecurities. There's something inside you that really hates yourself. And because of that, you hate all women who exude confidence and power because...you don't have either."

Leyla gawked, as Ivy reached up and gently ran her thumb along the other woman's bottom lip. Slightly pouting, she almost sadly cooed, "You don't want any other woman besides you around, because then you're less significant. You're threatened, because you could never be like me. You still have this...sense of morality and it makes you weak. You should stop caring so much for others," Her mouth then turned up in a smirk as she added, "You would be unstoppable if you just ceased seeing the good in others. There's no room for humanity in Bane's world."

Leyla found herself frozen stiff as Ivy's body leaned into hers and her lips gently pressed against the younger woman's. The kiss only lasted three seconds, but she felt as if her fate had already been dealt to her. As the redhead pulled herself away, the blue eyed girl stated firmly, "I will never let go of my humanity."

Those words caused the green eyed doctor to frown. Of course, it was fake and she was only feigning disappointment. But, still she softly whined, "Aw, that's too bad. You really don't see your potential," Leaning her face into Leyla's hair, Ivy breathed into her ear, "Let me know when that salmon is ready."

With a kiss to the cheek, Ivy retracted and gave a wink before starting to leave the kitchen. Snarling, Leyla whipped around and called out, "Ivy."

"Hm?"

She hated that smug look on the redhead's lips. That evil glimmer in her eyes, as if she were better than her. As if she were insignificant because she was still human. Because she wasn't a heartless human being. Leyla did what she did to right wrongs. Women like Talia and Selina did what they did for the sheer pleasure of watching others suffer. And that was how Ivy was.

Jaw clenched, Leyla promised, "When your services are no longer needed, I'll wipe that disgusting smirk off your face."

A smug giggle emerged from Ivy's lips as she winked, "I look forward to it."

And with those final words, the doctor left the kitchen. But, what she didn't take with her was the air of negativity. It completely engulfed the kitchen and Leyla felt consumed by it. Completely weighed down by anger and hatred. She could feel her skin tingle with heat and her heart pound hair against her chest. It was hard to concentrate. Hard to think.

It was there. Evil was in Ivy's heart and Leyla saw that. Their interaction in the kitchen had only made that clearer. Touching her lips with her own fingertips, she realized that the other woman had sealed her fate with that kiss. Whether she was there for Bane or not, their fight wasn't over. Making sure that the mercenary was healthy was not going to stop them. And she had to get to Ivy before she got to Leyla first.

"I believe you have overcooked the salmon."

A loud booming voice interrupted her thoughts. Turning around, she saw Bane standing in between the door-frame. He could see she was fuming, as he approached her, "Anger is consuming you. Why is that?"

Gripping onto the marble counter, Leyla bit her tongue while turning off the flame. She had overcooked the salmon, which was a real shame since she was going to eat it over greens. Still, she hated to waste food and decided perhaps mixing it up in mayonnaise was better than nothing. Although, certainly wasn't healthy. But, it helped her not to think about what had just happened with Ivy.

Bane watched as Leyla went through the motions of preparing her meal. She was concentrating very hard at the task at hand. Trying to distract her mind from the poison that plagued it. When he had freed her, he had also unleashed the beast within her and he knew it wasn't very easy to tame the wild animal. At times, he really wished she knew when the proper time to let her loose was. But, she would need to learn that on her own.

With a touch upon her shoulder, Leyla paused. Bane's grip wasn't hard, but it was enough to make her stop. His fingertips gently dug into her skin, forcing her to pause and take in a deep breath. She was behaving childish and understood that. But, he couldn't understand that her intuition was right and until then, she wouldn't contain herself.

"Leyla, have I not told you that this anger will do you no good?"

Lips pursed together, she breathed harshly through her nose before growling, "I can't help it, she brings out the worse in me."

"Because you allow her too," Bane spoke firmly, "Take this as a lesson and learn from it."

Tightening her fists, Leyla looked up at him and begged, "Why don't you believe me?"

It was then that Bane gave her a sympathetic smile. He reached up and gently tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear and gently spoke, "I never said I didn't, but I trust myself. So far Ivy has not proven herself untrustworthy. She is doing her job. Her personality means little to me, as long as she performs properly."

Frowning, Leyla let out a sigh and felt her shoulders falling. Defeated, she nodded, "Fine. I will control myself."

"I don't wish for you to feel defeated or not trust yourself, you should. But, there is a right time for everything and now is not the right time for your anger," Giving her a reassuring smile, he promised, "If the doctor proves herself as deceitful, I shall give you the floor to do whatever you wish with her."

Leyla gave a small smile, as Bane let her cheek go and left the kitchen. She really shouldn't have been worried with a man like Bane around. He was a monster, a beast. An unstoppable force. If there were any foul play, he would take care of it. But, she knew that she couldn't wait for Ivy to make a move. She needed to stop her before she even had a chance to hurt Bane. He would continue to trust his instincts and she would continue to trust hers.


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: Ugh! So sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I have just been so busy with so much that I really haven't had the time. And to be honest, my mind has just been cloudy and I didn't want to put out any crap. I hope you all really enjoy this chapter! I think you'll love the next one lol TheRavynFire – Thank you so much for all your kind words, I hope I won't ever let you down! To PoisonousAngel and Auriellis – I think your suggestions have finally come true heehee

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Six

"Leyla doesn't seem to like me very much."

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in France. Bane and Ivy were in the room deemed as her research room, where they always met. It was time for his weekly checkup and since they were alone, the doctor decided to voice her thoughts. It wasn't like the two didn't speak. They had plenty of intelligent, stimulating conversations. For the mercenary was a highly brilliant man and the redhead was far more knowledgeable than other women her age.

Ivy was in the middle of checking Bane's blood pressure, when she thought aloud. It seemed that if she ever wanted to break through and build a comfortable relationship with the two, it would be to start through the powerful man. Leyla seemed to not want to budge from her obvious hatred of herself and other women in general.

Once notes were jotted, her striking green eyes flicked up as she added, "I hardly know why."

"Leyla has come a long way from when we first met. She is a warrior, who has learned to trust her judgment and to falter, will only revert her back to weakness." Bane explained in a calm and cool manner.

"You have done a wonderful job of molding her," Ivy commented, while walking over to the cabinet, "She doesn't waver at all."

While the doctor pulled out a vile of plant-based serum, Bane corrected, "I did not mold Ms. Carter. I simply saw what was inside and freed her."

Uncapping a brand new needle, she filled it with her remedy. Making sure there wasn't any air left in the syringe, she turned around with a full lipped smirk, "Of course, I do apologize. I was simply a tad perplexed on how you came to partner yourself with the daughter of Kyle Carter."

Bane stayed still as the doctor disinfected an area of his large bicep, before gently sticking the tip of the needle into his tough skin. Hardly even feeling the prick, he explained, "Leyla fell into my hands by chance. And while it has been an unexpected journey, it is one I am delighted with."

"And do you love her?"

While taking a hold of a hand gripper, the revolutionist turned towards the botanist and raised an eyebrow. She was holding a notebook and looked as if she were jotting something down. Even though her green gaze was directed towards the pages in front of her, she wore a cunning smirk that was clearly meant for him.

Intrigued by Ivy's _innocent _question, Bane asked, "Tell me, doctor, what concern is that of yours?"

Picking her head up easily, she had a fresh smile, "Some would say that what you two feel for each other is not love. The entire world is talking about the both of you, especially Leyla. Everyone is wondering how the daughter of Kyle Carter turned into what she is today. They feel it is possession and control, rather than affection that you have for her. And if I may be so bold...I have gotten my hands on Ms. Carter's Arkham file and have read about her association with the late Riddler. Is it love to be able to sleep with other people?"

There was a sense of fearlessness in the doctor's eyes. Every word was spoken without trepidation. Nothing in her voice suggested that she was hesitant to ask _the _Bane what she had. So many stood before him and cowered under his dark gaze. Afraid that one wrong thing would cause the beast to unleash his fury upon their weakness.

But, Bane respected Ivy's courage. There was a reason why the redhead was placed within his hands and that was because she was strong enough to work for him. Tilting his chin up, he smirked, "Tell me, Dr. Isley, is it love to keep someone shackled to another? To repress their natural primal instinct? Is it love for me to decide what she can or cannot do? You see, being intimate with other people will never change how we feel about each other. I understand in your world there is a need to be concerned with others' judgment, but in mine the only opinion that matters, is your own."

"Well, I do think you have a very valid point there."

The words rolled off Ivy's tongue beautifully. Her eyes were sparkling in wonder and pleasure. Amused, he added, "It is the proper way to live."

Tucking a strand of electric red hair behind her ear, Ivy took a moment to compose herself. Clearing her throat, she stood up and professionally informed, "Now, with my serum you may experience some discoloration in your urine, but it is nothing to be concerned with."

"Whatever you say, doctor."

* * *

Leyla hadn't wanted to be in the penthouse that day. What once was their paradise, felt now like it was a prison. So filled with tension that she felt suffocated. While she didn't want to make herself a target for those searching for her, she needed to escape the hell that was quickly becoming her home. How dare that woman make her uncomfortable in her own place?

Luckily, Paris had underground clubs and restaurants for people like her. Just like Gotham did. Sitting in one, Leyla sipped on a fine glass of red wine. It reminded her of her time in the city she once called home. Those nights after working for John, when she'd have a glass to herself and then go back to her meaningless life. Never speaking to a single soul. Only to repeat it the next day.

France was meant to be her salvation. Supposed to be the city where she could finally breathe and start anew. Where there were no memories of the past and who she used to be. Rather everything was slowly reverting back to the way it was. A boss who seemed to make all the rules and a lackey who not only did everything he or she was told, but was also the enemy. It was like she was back with John and Stryver.

Had she made a bad decision by going to France, with Bane? Had she let her emotions for him cloud her judgment? Perhaps she was wrong about him. Maybe Talia was right. Even though she was dead, she would always have a place in his heart. A place that put her higher than Leyla and because Ivy reminded him of his deceased love, he would put her word over hers.

While sitting alone, with her glass of wine; Leyla looked around and began to feel all alone. It wasn't a good feeling. It wasn't the way she usually felt, like she could stand on her own and the only one who mattered was her. No, it was the way she felt once upon a time. Knowing that it was just her and that no one was on her side. She couldn't allow herself to revert back to submitting to someone who she knew was wrong.

As a tear slowly escaped her eye, she felt a strong presence behind her. While wiping away the moisture, he asked, "What is the cause for your tears?"

Slowly taking in a breath, Leyla steadied her voice, "Reality."

With her eyes still stuck on the glass before her, Bane slowly sat down across from her. She couldn't help, but notice how impeccable he looked in his two piece well-tailored suits. He always looked so grand, but never as much as he did in a suit. It just added more to his regal look. She always thought how much more dangerous he looked, hidden in that kind of attire.

Bane continued to gaze upon the woman he loved, as she picked up her glass and explained, "When you left...the day the bomb was meant to go off, I broke down and cried. Not because I was going to die, but because I realized that I loved you. How cruel it was that after having that kind of feeling for someone, then to never be able to be with that person. When you were discovered alive, I knew that it was our chance to be together. I dove in without any hesitation, any concern for the repercussions, because I believed in everything you said. I still do. But, I should have known you would never be able to let her go."

"Who?"

Finally her icy blue eyes flicked up and her lips tightened, "Talia. You'll never be able to erase her from your mind, so you have to keep her alive with replicas. Like Ivy."

Bane looked at Leyla carefully. Many would be angered at what she just said. It was almost always known that it wasn't polite to speak ill of a deceased loved one. But, he knew of their quarrel and also knew that it would not end with Talia's death. Even though he never had physical feelings for his lifelong friend, the scarred woman would always feel a sense of jealousy.

Slowly running his tongue along his lips, he chose his words carefully, "The way you speak of Talia is offensive. Outside of our world, it would be improper to speak so ill of a deceased loved one. Talia was my lifelong friend. The only shred of hope I had while trapped within the Pit. I protected her and watched her grow up into the woman she was. I loved her and still do. And she loved me. Life may have hardened her and someone may view her as..._cold_, but she was my family."

Their eyes stayed connected, as he continued, "But, I do not hold it against you. You and Talia will never be alike. I did not seek her in you. Just as I do not seek her in anyone else. Yes, there was a time when she asked for a physical relationship, but I did not feel that way for her. I did, however; go out of my way to see you one last time. I did not originally take you on, with the intention of us becoming lovers. But, time went on and we are now connected. The universe has tied us together. I will never look for her in another woman, because I will never feel that way for anyone else. And I will never look for you in another woman, because I will never feel that way for anyone else. Whoever comes and goes between us will be passing affairs, but your soul and mine are connected forever."

Even though they were in a restaurant, the sound of patrons dining didn't seem to enter Leyla's ears. All she heard were Bane's words, running over and over through her mind. Did she feel the same way he did? Did his words bring any sort of solace to her? Did they do any good to putting her mind at ease? And did he mean them? Or were they just another way to calm the rage that was building up inside of her?

Letting out a sigh, Leyla reached up and gently massaged her temples, "I don't feel right. I can't stop thinking and questioning myself, no matter how hard I try not to."

"I am many things, Leyla, but a liar I am not."

"I know you aren't. I just needed some fresh air." She explained.

"When you start believing you are a vital part of me and not a replacement?"

He knew that was the way she was beginning to feel. It wasn't how she felt in Gotham, but ever since Ivy arrived, she had begun thinking that Bane was simply looking for a woman to replace Talia. That perhaps the reason why he was okay with them sleeping with other people, was because he was not satisfied with her.

But, with his hand upon her cheek, she knew she had been wrong. Words could be fake, but feelings weren't. There was no way he could fake the sensation that surged through him and transferred to him. His feelings were completely sincere and she needed to remember that. It was exactly what Ivy wanted and Leyla would not allow it.

Looking up, Leyla gave a small nod as Bane spoke, "There will be times that your mind will trick you. It is our body's way of challenging us."

"But, my heart will never do so."

* * *

Bane and Leyla left the restaurant shortly after. Her mind put at ease. The mercenary knew that if she had stayed in Arkham, they would have treated her for a variety of different problems. They would have seen her as someone who was sick and a danger to society. Her rage alone would have forced her to be on a 24-hour solitary confinement watch.

But, they were not visionaries like he was. They couldn't see what he could see in her. She was not a woman to underestimate. And because that was what John had done for years, he understood that at times she would falter. It had only been about three years since she had first been freed and because it was her own journey, she would sometimes fight her with her old habits.

Bane understood her concern and there was no way he wanted her to doubt herself. That was what survival was all about. Trusting one's instincts and keeping on the defensive. In the wild, everyone was an enemy. He could see why Ivy would pose as a problem to Leyla and why she would be concerned. And there was no doubt that if the doctor did try anything that he would give the younger woman full freedom to do whatever she wished.

When they had gone back to the penthouse, Ivy was nowhere to be seen. She was presumably in her room. It was for the better, in Leyla's opinion. After having a relaxing conversation with Bane, she wouldn't want to ruin her mood with a run-in with the redhead. Surely, she'd have some smart remark to say and put her over the edge.

Having stripped down to her undergarments, Leyla puffed away at a cigarette as Bane sat hunched over his work desk. He had a lot of papers that had to do with the plans for China, a lot of which she didn't understand. But, that was perfectly fine. She fully trusted him with making sure that everything went well. He would make sure they lived the way they were supposed to.

Letting out a slow exhale, her blue eyes looked up towards the ceiling. Perhaps this was the way couples usually behaved. She had certainly watched plenty of television to know that every couple had their problems. Not that she would really know much about that, since she hadn't really been with anyone before John since before she was sixteen. And those weren't relationships, just little flings.

While Leyla turned her head to stub out her cigarette, she felt Bane's large form loom over hers. The bed sank in a little, as his knees slid to push her legs open on either side of his waist. Smiling, she lifted her arms up and linked her hands together in the back of his neck. His warmth made her body wake up, forgetting all the bad thoughts she had earlier.

Needing to be closer to him, she arched her back up and leaned up into his full lips. With his kiss, she could forget all about the troubles she had with Ivy. The redhead could scheme all she want. Say whatever made her feel better, but Leyla could rest assure knowing that she was truly happy. There wasn't evil plaguing her heart, making her want to make everyone around her miserable. She was able to open up and feel love.

Women like Ivy would never change. And Leyla needed to learn that. Once she could accept said fact, she could feel better. Because the redhead would continue to be spiteful and cruel, while she was able to feel happiness. And while she was there for the time being, there would be a day when Bane had no need for the doctor. And when that time came...

There was no time to think. Leyla only wanted to feel. Feel the skin of his muscles pressing against her body. The way his mouth pushed against hers, the way they explored each other. Every time they were intimate felt just as powerful as the first time. She always felt such an immense pull towards him and would stop at nothing until she was satisfied.

As the kiss deepened, Leyla's right leg lifted further so her lower half was pressed up against Bane's groin. His hands ran themselves up along the sides of her body, pulling her hips by his large hands. Feeling his bulge push against her most sensitive area caused a moan to escape her lips; rubbing herself up against him furiously. Blind with arousal. Overwhelmed with a heat that took over her entire body.

And then his full lips left hers, traveling down her chest to the top of her mounds. Arching her back up, Leyla made it easier for him to reach around and undo her bra. Releasing her breasts, Bane hungrily dove down and took one nipple within his mouth. Leyla threw her head back as his tongue ran itself up along her areola.

Running his lips all along her breasts, he then began to travel down her abdomen. Leyla relished in how tenderly he was treating her body. Every feel of his mouth against her scarred skin made her let out tiny little sighs of pleasure. For some reason, her body felt hyper sensitive in that moment. Every touch of his hands were over exaggerated and her hips were twisting in agony, needing him to bring her relief.

As Bane slowly started slipping Leyla's panties off her, he suddenly heard the door to their room slowly crack open. With them fully off, he turned around and saw Ivy standing in the middle of the door-frame. Her lips opened in a surprise manner, although; her eyelids remained halfway opened, "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

Lying naked on the bed, Leyla growled at the fact that Ivy had neglected in knocking before entering their room. Bane on the other hand, kept her legs hung over his broad shoulders while offering, "Doctor, would you like to join?"


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: So, due to all the demands, I stayed up to 3:30 am to finish this chapter up lol It was what you have all been waiting for! PoisonousAngel – Seriously, they really are hot together! It's kinda bad X.x btw I had you in mind while writing this ^.^ I did not want to disappoint! I really tried to keep this very much in character and take Leyla's feeling into account. Enjoy! And please point out any mistakes, I would be happy to go back in and fix them.

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Seven

"_Doctor, would you like to join?"_

Leyla could have realistically ripped the smug smirk off of Ivy's face, as the doctor slowly sauntered towards the bed. How could Bane have extended an invitation to the redhead? To ask her if she would like to join their intimate moment? Whatever connection she had with the mercenary, in that moment; was broken. She could no longer solely concentrate on him, because she would be there.

Of course, she understood that Bane was allowed to do whatever he pleased. Just like she had slept with other men, he was allowed to sleep with whatever woman he wanted to. But, she would have never suspected that he would do so at the same time he was with her. How could he have thought that she would want Ivy to join them?

Raising an eyebrow up at Bane, she realized that it was another challenge. He was always testing her. Always seeing how far she could go. Always wanted to see how she would react. Well, she would not break so easily. Would not falter and walk away. If this was the game that Ivy wanted to play, then she would prove herself as the better.

As his lips trailed down her scar, Leyla watched Ivy approach them. Her green eyes pierced into the opposing blue ones; coy and smug. Her gaze was so focused on the redhead that she hardly noticed Bane's tongue lashing against her wet sex. All she could concentrate was on the curves of the doctor, as she approached.

Gazes still locked, she watched as the doctor slowly began to undo the long, flowing dress that wrapped around her body. After pushing the thick straps off her shoulders, the fabric seemed to just fall flawlessly off her figure. Pooling around her bare feet. It should have been known that she wouldn't wear any undergarments; there was no need.

Leyla observed Ivy's body, which simply oozed sexuality. When she stood naked, it was something to behold. Something that would make others look away in embarrassment and yet would force all eyes to be on her. The thinner woman gazed over the others' curves; she had the perfect hour glass frame. Everything was right in place, with what it looked like no trace of fat besides her perfectly shaped behind and voluptuous breasts.

Shifting her gaze down, she saw that Ivy did indeed have a few rashes scattered around her skin. According to her, they were due to years of experiments. But, for some reason it added to her beauty. It made her more real. More tangible. For a brief moment, Leyla stopped comparing her to Talia and felt a little more secure, knowing there was someone else who was marred, like she was.

When Bane's tongue flicked against her swollen nub, Leyla unclenched her fists and hung her head back. Her head was slowly becoming clouded with pleasure and she found it hard to concentrate on Ivy's presence. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted. It wasn't the time to let her guard down. Not when _she _was around.

Unfortunately, that was near impossible with Bane full lips sucking on her throbbing opening. Rolling her hips, she gripped the bed and thrust herself forward involuntarily. Was he trying even harder, just so she'd forget that he had invited another woman into their bedroom? It was hard to form proper thoughts when every right nerve was being hit.

As Leyla was wrapped up in arousal, Ivy smirked while running the palm of her hands up along Bane's muscular back. Exploring the surface of his skin, the redhead pressed herself against him as she started to kiss the side of his neck. Sucking on the nook of his neck, she wrapped her arms around his strong waist while reaching down and taking his member in the palm of her hand. His mouth, deep with the other woman's sex; let out a moan as she ran her fingers up and down.

As the mercenary slipped a finger inside of his lover's wet walls, Ivy's lips trailed down his spine. Taking extra care of his scar. With a smirk, her fingers danced along his thighs before she crouched down in front of him. Green eyes flicking up, she watched him pump his fingers into Leyla, as her tongue ran itself up along Bane's length.

Bane groaned as Ivy lowered his mouth onto his large staff, slowly running her lips up and down. He could feel the tip of his member being pushed deep within her throat; Ivy letting out soft moans while cupping his balls. Enjoying the sensation, he reached down with his other hand and grabbed a hold of her red locks as she continued to pleasure him orally.

Running the surface of her tongue up and down Bane's length, Ivy sped up her motions to follow along with the pumping of his fingers into Leyla. The scarred woman gripped onto the sheets below her and gritted her teeth, as she felt him roughly push inside of her. It was a faster speed than he usually took her and she suspected it had something to do with the redhead.

Growling, Leyla reached down and took a hold of Bane chin and yanked him upwards. Ivy let out a soft whine as his staff left her mouth, only to be stuck deep within the folds of his lovers. Leyla moaned in relief as her ankles hooked together against the base of his back, as his hips rolled powerfully and sensually. They were passionate movements, full of authority and the knowledge of how to exactly made a woman enjoy herself.

Leyla's focus, though; was interrupted as she watched Ivy crawl onto the bed next to them. Resting her behind against the heels of her feet, the redhead winked down and cooed, "_Hello, _Leyla."

Before she was able to say anything, she watched as Ivy gently took a hold of Bane's chin and directed it towards her mouth. As he pushed himself deep within Leyla, his full lips devoured the other woman's. Leyla felt her body temperature begin to rise and it wasn't because his length was hitting all the right spots.

Snarling, Leyla reached out and grabbed a hold of Ivy's thighs. The redhead let out a yelp, as she was moved on top of the other girl's face. Her green eyes widened in surprise as the younger woman's tongue began to lash out at the sex above her. Almost instantly Ivy was arching her arching and hanging her head back, fingers gripping her red hair.

Wanting to best her, Leyla reached up and rubbed her fingers against Ivy's nub while her tongue poked up into her opening. She had certainly had a wild past and during her partying phase, she would be lying if she said she hadn't experimented with girls while under the influence of drugs. Anything to make her father angry with her.

But, as much as Ivy was overwhelmed with extreme pleasure, she knew exactly what Leyla was doing. Smirking, the redhead pulled her hips up and away from the other woman. Repositioning her, she crawled on top of Leyla, resting up on all fours with her behind facing Bane. Just so their eyes could be connected with each other.

Blowing her a kiss, Ivy pressed down and pushed her lips up against Leyla's. Snarling into her mouth, she took a hold of the back of the redhead's neck while meeting her kiss with ferocity. All the while their tongues battled with each other, she felt the older woman reached down and begin to rub her clit. The sensation of being pumped into and having her clitoris stimulated was almost proving too much for her.

And then Leyla let out a whimper as Bane's staff left her wet walls. Her hips bucked upwards, begging to be filled with him. It was when Ivy let out a gasp into her mouth that she realized that the mercenary had entered the doctor from behind. She could feel the older woman smirk, as her hand reached down and pulled her hips up, so that their clits could rub against each other as her void was filled with his length.

Ivy's mouth moved down to the younger woman's neck and began to bite at the skin, as her well manicured nails dove deep into Leyla's opening. Sneering, she tried to fight against the orgasm that was slowly crawling up her skin. No, no she would not finish by the doctor's fingers. She would not allow her to have the upon hand.

With as her strength, she took a grip of Ivy's hair and pulled her off of Bane's length. Flipping her around, Leyla threw the redhead down on the bed and crawled on top, smashing her lips up against hers. Ivy seemed delighted and threw her arms around Leyla's neck as her legs pulled her lower body closer to her. Both too entrapped in each other and almost forgetting that Bane was even there.

* * *

The morning after. Leyla was furious. Bringing Ivy to orgasm hadn't satisfied her at all and almost immediately she had left the bedroom, not even caring that Bane was alone with the doctor. She needed to get away and had even ended up sleeping out in their outside garden. It was a beautiful night and it hadn't even bothered her.

Curled up in one of the large chairs, Leyla slowly pulled on her cigarette. Closing her blue eyes, she tried desperately to wrap her head around the entire situation. It hadn't gone the way she had wanted it to. It was supposed to be an intimate night between lovers, where they both enjoyed each others' bodies and souls. It was a time for the both of them to be entirely connected; not be interrupted by pure evil.

Again, she wouldn't have minded if Bane were to be with another woman. As they had spoken about plenty of times by then, they were connected by each others' souls. Whatever woman or man came between them would be just that. A body to gain physical pleasure from and that was it. And even if they were to ever have a threesome, she would have preferred it to be with someone she actually liked. Then the affair would have felt a little more connected. Rather than what it seemed like; a competition.

"Good morning, Leyla."

That voice. It made her grimace, as she angrily inhaled. Ivy, though; let out a soft chuckle while walking around in front of her, "Oh, no, you cannot behave that way towards me. Not after last night."

Tightening her lips, Leyla spat, "Last night meant nothing."

Pouting, she whined playfully, "Aw, that hurts."

"The truth usually does."

"Hm, is that so?" Ivy raised her eyebrow while cooing, "Then why did the two of us end up on our own, with Bane left out of all the fun?"

"Don't tell me you didn't finish the job for him once I left."

Laughing, the doctor admitted sheepishly, "Well, of course. I mean, he _is_ Bane. _But, _I was really just there for you. If you haven't noticed, it was _you _I was after."

Leyla snorted, while taking another pull, "Oh, how sweet. Don't suppose you think that the two of us are going to run away as lovers? Or maybe that I'd keep you around for when I'm in the mood for fish?"

"You seemed to enjoy yourself last night."

"I was proving a point," She corrected, before pointing out, "In case _you _didn't notice, I was the one doing all the work. I was the one in control."

"Hm, really now? Is that why I had your head in between my legs last night?"

At that, Leyla began gritting her teeth and gripping her fists, "I controlled your orgasm."

"Oh, yes and what a wonderful finish it was," Ivy licked her lips with her signature smirk, "I look forward to the next time."

And with a wink, she turned around and walked back into the penthouse. Leyla's nostrils flared out and her eyebrows furrowed inwards. Chest palpitating, her fingers clenched so tightly that she had in fact crushed her cigarette. Not that she could even concentrate on smoking. The tobacco filled object fell to the ground and without any concern, she stood up, stubbed it out, and marched back in.

Of course Ivy was conveniently back in her own room, not that she wanted to speak with the redhead anyway. Sighing, Leyla tried to get a hold of herself as she ran her fingers through her black hair. She needed to calm down. Her anger wasn't healthy and despite what had happened last night, she needed to keep focused.

"You did not come to bed last night."

Turning around, Leyla let out a stressed sigh as she saw Bane emerge from their master bedroom. With his hand gripping the strap of his tank top, he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where did you sleep?"

Frowning, she answered, "Outside. I fell asleep."

"There was no need. The doctor went to her bedroom after we were done."

Leyla's frown deepened even more as she firmly stated, "I needed the fresh air. Last night was very _unexpected_."

The sides of Bane's lips spread upwards in a smile as he jovially expressed, "The most enjoyable moments in life are often unexpected."

"Last night's wasn't. What kind of lesson was I supposed to learn from having sex with Ivy?"

Slowly sauntering over, the larger man tilted his head to the side and asked her, "What do you think you learned? Because I watched you last night. Watched the fury in your eyes and saw it take over your entire body. I watched you stand up for how you feel and take control. It was thrilling really and I would have liked to finish the night with you."

Biting her lower lip, Leyla's eyes narrowed as she approached Bane. He may have been so much taller than her, but she didn't look up at him with feel. Her shoulders were held back and her chin was tilted up high. Leaning forward, she almost whispered, "Do you feel powerful? Being with two women in one night?"

Bane recognized the words. How could he not? They were his own after all. It was the exact same thing he had asked her after finding out she had slept with the Riddler. They had been in the bedroom that night and it had been simple pillow talk. A challenge. Taunting. To see how far either of them would go for their lifestyle.

And now she was using the same exact words. But, they weren't pillow talk. No, they were just solely taunts. Bold questions. He may have been a mercenary and one of the most feared men in the world, but Leyla spoke to him as if he couldn't break her neck in one fluid motion. That was what love was, having no fear. He couldn't say he wasn't proud of her.

But, a compliment wasn't what she was looking for in that moment. Tilting his chin up, he asked, "Are you not satisfied? You had the chance to best your enemy and you have won. If you had truly been opposed to the idea of being intimate with the doctor, you should have voiced your opinion. In fact, I believe you would have. Perhaps there was something holding you back. Perhaps you wanted to see your suspicions confirmed and how far I would go?"

"I wanted a night between us," Narrowing her eyes, she affirmed, "_But, _I wouldn't allow her to think she had the upper hand. I won't allow myself to be taken advantage of ever again."

"And now that you have proven yourself, may we move on and allow the doctor to do her work?"

Leyla let out a small huff. Her anger was disappearing, but she was still upset about the situation. Frowning, she expressed, "It's not over. Not yet."

The two looked at each other for a moment. Bane trying his best to assess the anger in Leyla. Trying to see if it was the same fury she had all along or if she had a new suspicion. Raising his eyebrow, he asked, "And what do you think is going to happen?"

"I just don't want anything happening to you."

Letting out a gentle chuckle, Bane reached down and tucked a strand of her black hair behind her ear while reassuring, "You should not concern yourself with such thoughts. Filling your head with negativity will only lead to negative things."

While she wanted to nuzzle her cheek into the palm of his hand, she resisted the urge while gently speaking, "I'm going out for a walk."


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: I am so, so sorry for having taken so long to add! I can make all the excuses in the world, but to be honest my mind has been kind of like blank. I just didn't want to put out crap, which is why I have worked on other stories to sort of clear my mind. Just know that I have a play by play of what I want to happen in this story. I know I received mixed emotions with the threesome, but I really just could not stop myself from writing it. I hope you enjoy this and get excited for what's to come! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Eight

Leyla had lost track of time. She had no idea how long she had been walking, but her feet had started to hurt. Perhaps it hadn't been the best decision to wear a pair of heels, to go along with her short pale pink summer dress. The slow steady movements were nice for a leisurely walk, but it had gone on for long enough. It was the price she had to pay for wanting to feel some empowerment; only to have it backfire in her face.

While she was in Paris, she didn't feel comfortable. As she walked along the cobble stone roads, a sense of emptiness did not evade her. There was no longer that feeling of freedom and bliss. The city that she had found to be so beautiful had suddenly lost its luster. Ever since she had brought Bane to the city, she had dreamt of making it their home. And while it seemed like she had finally found peace for a while, that didn't seem to be the case anymore.

Perhaps it was time to accept that while she was in control of herself, Bane was, in the end; the head of his operations. He was the beast that was the leader of the League of Shadows and it was time to come to terms with the fact that he made all the final decisions. While he regarded Leyla as his partner and she certainly felt like one, he was the league. That meant, if he wanted Dr. Isley to stay around than she would. While she was allowed to do whatever she wished, so was he.

That also meant that Leyla had to come to a decision. Ivy would stay. Bane enjoyed her company and her methods seemed to really have relieved his pain. As much as she disliked the redheaded woman, there was no denying how good she was at her job. Leyla hadn't seen him so sprightly and functioning so well before. There was no way he would want to give away that right. Dr. Isley would be staying with them for a long time to come.

And if that were the case, then Leyla would have to leave. It was a heart breaking decision, but it had nothing to do with Bane. As long as Ivy was around, she wouldn't be. She didn't trust herself around the doctor and knew that if she had to see that arrogant look on her face day in and day out, she would certainly try to attack her. If she could not get rid of the negative energy, then she would do herself the favor of walking away from it.

Taking a pack of cigarettes out of her purse, she placed one in between her lips and lit it. Bane had taught her so many things. Had opened her up to a world that seemed so cruel before. He opened her eyes to a life she never thought she'd have. He had prepared her for the world that she called her own. There was a tightening in her chest at the prospect of leaving him. Could she really walk away from the man she loved?

Clenching her eyes tight, she realized how dependent she sounded. That wasn't the way Bane would want her to think and feel. How could she have really called herself _free _when she was almost frightened at the thought of living without him? Had John been right when he said that she could live unless she was serving a man? Would she always be below an imposing force, unable to make decisions for herself?

No. No, she could live. She could survive without living under a man. Taking in a pull, she sighed. She loved Bane and had dreamed of living her life with him. Live and love with the man who was her soul mate. Who understood her the most and who she was most compatible with. This world was supposed to be _theirs._

Bane would understand. He would be proud of her for standing up for what she wanted and not sitting back and doing nothing. He had seen how much Ivy had bothered her and would know why she needed to walk away. Perhaps their paths would cross again when the doctor was away. Maybe she could have that beautiful property in China with the mercenary. Maybe leaving could only be temporary and she could be eternally happy.

But, it was obvious that that could not happen as long as Ivy was around. Ever since the redhead walked through their door, she had felt a disturbance in her soul. Leyla could not even concentrate on herself and her own happiness, when she was so angry. Rather she felt like a prisoner in her own home. How dare the doctor make her feel that way. She would no longer stand around and do nothing, while the other woman enjoyed herself.

Because she could not leave any loose ends, Leyla pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed Samuel's number. She would trust her instincts and make sure she wasn't leaving Bane in the hands of someone she didn't trust. Out of the many things that she had been taught, it was to always think ahead and predict an enemy's next course of action.

The phone rang a few times, before she heard the right hand man answer, "Hello?"

Taking in a deep breath, she forced a smile and tried not to make it seem like she was upset, "Hello, Samuel, it's Leyla."

"Hello, Leyla, how are you?" He asked.

Hearing Samuel's voice, she became all too aware of what she was doing. Suddenly her breath was caught in the back of her throat and she struggled to compose herself. Clearing her throat, Leyla asked, "Samuel, were there any doctors other than Dr. Isley that Bane had considered"

"Si," He immediately replied, "There was another doctor Bane was going to choose, but he decided on Dr. Isley instead. He was about to ask Dr. Jean Badeau to work for him, but reclined because Badeau specializes in synthetic medication. Mr. Bane wanted to try a different method. But, Badeau is the best in his field. He lives in Paris, not too far from where you and Bane live."

"And Bane considered him?"

"Yes. He was well known apparently in the medical field, but he has been considered controversial because he has worked with many criminals around the world. Providing them help, when society feels it is best to let them suffer."

Leyla frowned deeply, having found out that associating with Dr. Isley could have been avoided, "Could you ask Dr. Badeau if he is available to meet with me later on this evening?"

"Of course."

Nodding, she said her goodbyes to Samuel and hung up. Calling him made things seems all the more real. That she was actually going to leave. Emotions were swelling up deep within Leyla's chest and she wasn't entirely sure if she could handle her own decision. Was defying Bane and leaving all part of the plan? The final step? To see if she was even capable of knowing that sometimes what needed to be done wasn't always what was wanted?

* * *

The walk back to their penthouse was a slow one. One that Leyla was dreading. The further she went, the worst her heart ached. It was difficult to keep her strides steady, knowing what was going to happen when she entered the apartment. Her mind was foggy, jumbled with thoughts. Clouded with images of Bane's gaze. Knowing already how he would react, she almost began to well up because she knew that he would accept her decision.

With her breath hitched in the back of her throat, Leyla let out a exasperated sigh and took her key out of her small hand purse. Her heart was throbbing hard against her ribcage. Her anxiety level has risen. In that moment, her world was spinning and it was hard to even stand straight. In a way, she hoped that Ivy was the first to approach her, so to make her decision easier.

When she had finally opened the door, Leyla noticed that the penthouse was quiet. Blue eyes looking around, she saw that no one was there to greet her. She wondered if perhaps Ivy had stepped out. In a way, she hoped he had. But, where had Bane gone? He was very busy with plans for China; he was much smarter than her. He knew that at that moment, he was the most wanted man in the world. He wouldn't allow himself to get caught.

"Bane?" The scarred girl gently asked, while peering around the hall's entrance.

It wasn't until she walked around the corner that she let out a small scream and dropped her purse. Fallen on the ground, Bane lay motionless. Gasping, Leyla ran over and collapsed to her knees in front of his large body. Her hands shook in fear and she could hardly contain herself from hyperventilating. What had happened?

Grabbing a hold of her bangs, she instantly began to feel tears in her eyes as she reached down and felt his neck. There was a very weak pulse. Thrashing her head around, she screamed, "_IVY! IVY_! Help! I need help!"

But, Ivy did not respond. No one did. The only sound was her heavy breathing. Panicking, she struggled to keep her hands steady to get her phone and dial Samuel's number, "Hello?"

"Samuel! Samuel! P-Please get that doctor! Come to the penthouse now! Please, Bane's in trouble!"

She hadn't been entirely sure if Samuel had heard her, but she threw down the phone and instantly pinched Bane's nostrils together and opened his mouth. Bending down, she puffed a huge breath of air into his mouth. She desperately tried to remember her training when she volunteered at Gotham General. She just hoped she was doing it right.

While crossing her palms together, she pushed into the middle of his chest and cried, "Please wake up, Bane! Please wake up! What happened to you?"

* * *

Bane's mind was foggy. As was his vision. When had he exactly fallen asleep? It had been early in the day and he wasn't one to nap. What had he been doing right before passing out? The mercenary's mind wasn't right. He wasn't thinking coherently. Why was he resting back in his bed, hooked up to an IV machine?

Looking upwards, he saw that there was a breathing mask over his nose and full lips. Standing above him was a middle aged man, with salt and pepper hair and a strong bone structure. The man's bright blue eyes were looking at a clip board, that was in his hands; while writing something down. The mysterious man was wearing a lab coat over his nicely tailored suit. He was a very European looking man.

Once the mysterious man noticed that Bane's eyes were open, he lifted his gaze to someone over him and spoke, "He is waking up, Ms. Carter."

Bane observed his French accented voice, though; didn't have much time to really muse over who he was, when Leyla ran over in front of him. She looked stressed and worried, "Oh thank God you're awake."

There was a slow and steady flow of anesthetic into his airway and in his relaxed state, he could only smile and feel Leyla's fingers lock in with his. She looked so relieved and worried at the same time. She practically collapsed at his bedside; as if she thought he would have actually died. An expert of anesthesia, his mind was still able to fit a few facts together. Obviously, something had happened to him and for some reason, there was another doctor helping him instead of Dr. Isley. It was safe to think that her worry had something to do with those few facts.

"Mr. Bane, hello," The middle aged man straightened himself up and held his clipboard behind his back, "My name is Dr. Jean Badeau. You are in your bed. You fainted. While that is not so serious, it is a good thing I was called. Your body has been weakened. You were being slowly poisoned through a combination of colchicine, convallaria majalis, and other various toxins extracted from plants. You would have been dead in a few days."

Poisoned? Bane raised an eyebrow, while taking in slow and steady breaths. His dark eyes shifted over to Leyla, who at the moment was seething with anger. So, she really had been right to distrust Ivy so much. His lover may have felt betrayed and hatred in that moment, but all he could be was impressed. Both at her for sticking to her guns and Dr. Isley for succeeding in fooling him. He was a highly intelligent man and even he had not predicted what had happen.

Bane did not feel anger. He had been in terrible pain before. He was been to the pits of hell and rose a stronger man. He was humanity's judge and the righter of all the crimes done to mankind. As always, he would rise and live to fulfill his destiny as the leader of the League of Shadows. As impressed as he was, he knew that Ivy should take solace in her temporary victory, for her fate had then been sealed.

"I suppose...this is the moment for you to say _I told you so_." Bane's full lips cracked into a smirk, his voice raspy.

Eyebrows furrowed in, Leyla shook her head, "I'm not comfortable with saying that right now..."

Weakly smiling, the mercenary advised, "There will be times where it seems your enemy has won. Those are not the times to hang your head low. Rather, this is the time you should plan your revenge."

"Ms. Carter," The French doctor began to speak, "While it does not look good right now, with medication and rest, I have confidence that Bane will be able to recover from this. But, I must say that he is very weak. We should give him some time right now."

Leyla's fists clenched, as her eyes were filled with hot tears. She wanted to be strong for Bane and show that she could handle _war_, but she still held onto her humanity. She still felt sorrow and panic. The feeling that often plagued someone who almost lost the person they loved. It wasn't just anyone who almost died. It was her soul mate who had almost died.

"Are you alright, Ms. Carter?" Samuel, who had remained quiet up until that moment; asked.

Nostrils flaring outwards, she stayed silent while reaching up and running the tips of her fingers along the breathing mask that covered his mouth and nose. Although the mask was clear, it still reminded her of the bulky mask he wore when they first met. It pained her to see him once again restricted, in order to feel some sort of comfort.

With her blue eyes focused on the mask, Bane reached up and touched the palm of his hand up against her cheek, "Do not weep for me."

"I should have stopped this..." Leyla whispered under his breath, never once taking her focus off his mask. She longed to touch his full lips and she became angered; it was because of _her _that she couldn't feel his mouth.

"What's wrong, Leyla? You don't look so happy."

_That _voice. Leyla would never forget that voice. It made her blood boil and she instantly whipped around to see Ivy standing in the entrance of the room. Her red hair seemed to vibrate every brighter than it ever had. The vixen smirk on her lips curled up even more than it had ever before. There was a devious glint in her eyes, as she cooed, "Hello, darling."

What Leyla noticed the most was the gun that was outstretched in Ivy's hand. Steady and firm. Her grip on the gun was tight and she grinned in the way that only came from someone who truly enjoyed the power the felt behind a pistol. In that moment her body was wrapped in a more seductive attire, showing off all her dangerous curves.

"_You_," The younger girl narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, "I knew you'd do something like this!"

Cocking her gun, Ivy smirked, "And yet you did nothing about it. Well, except give me a fantastic orgasm. Oh, Bane," She cooed, while tilting her head over to the mercenary, "Last time you were in that bed, was during that lovely evening. I do wish Leyla hadn't left us, it would have made the moment more enjoyable. I must say, you are an impressive creature. You should have collapsed a long time before this."

Bane went to chuckle, before choking on a cough. Taking a moment to regain his breathing, he chuckled gently, "You should have know that I am a different kind of specimen, doctor."

"Oh, yes, I know, I was prepped before this," The redhead smirked, "I have to admit, I wasn't the one who had concocted this plan. But, the chance to study you and a large sum of money really made the deal all that sweeter."

Tilting an eyebrow up, Leyla demanded, "What are you taking about?"

Ivy's lips were curved into a smug smirk, as another figure joined them, "It is always whom you least expect that you must look out for."

With a confident smile, the female doctor introduced, "I'm sure you both remember Dr. Jonathan Crane."


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: I have to admit I loved writing this chapter. I have so missed writing Jonathan Crane and it felt so good to do so. It brought me back to my Crane/Roxanne stories and made me sentimental. I hope you guys really like this chapter, I feel it explains everything and I will warn you, it has a major cliffhanger. I know I am so bad, but I had to! I want to keep you guys on your toes! Will Bane and Leyla come out on top? Or will Crane and Ivy have the last laugh? Line Sagittarius – That would be a hot couple! Lol PoisonousAngel – Thanks girlie for being on my side! Lol Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Nine

Leyla's blue eyes widened at the sight of Dr. Jonathan Crane, standing in the doorway of her room. The Scarecrow. While in Arkham Asylum, he was nothing more than a fellow inmate. Someone she actually looked down on, for his mental problems. To her, he was in the same category as the Joker and the Riddler; all three were sick and got off on the pain they caused others. She found him almost repulsive, how he _got off _on others' fears.

But, in that moment she looked at him as the man who held her life in the palm of his hands. Leyla would never forget seeing him atop the large pile of books and the desk, where he played judge and jury to the rich. The fear that consumed her was overwhelming, thinking that Bane was actually going to let her die. It was the first time she made the decision to put her life in front of some else and had ultimately been the beginning of her transformation.

As always, Crane looked very well put together. He was always polished; no hair out of place. His suit was tailored perfectly to his body and his rectangular framed glasses sat steadily on the bridge of his nose. He looked so unmoved. So...professional? As if he were just arriving to another day on the job and they were simply his patients.

Crane's eyes were less concerned with Leyla and more focused on the imposing force lying down on the bed. Bane's gaze was also locked on the doctor. How curious. Last time they had seen each other, it was right after he had provided Jonathan with all the supplies he would need. He hadn't a clue if he had stayed around to see what had happened to Gotham and it really was none of his concern.

Taking in slow, steady breaths of anesthetics, Bane greeted, "Dr. Crane, how good it is to see you."

"Bane," Jonathan's stern face slowly turned into that of sadistic glee as he stepped forward, "How long I've been waiting for this day."

Leyla narrowed her eyes, as she made an attempt to stand up. Those plans were squashed, though; as Ivy stepped forward so her gun was directed towards her temple. With cold eyes, Jonathan looked over and addressed both the French doctor and the Carter daughter, "I suggest the two of you stay still, Bane and I have much to discuss."

"You understand now that I cannot stand to greet you," Bane's raspy voice spoke in labored breaths, "I congratulate you, Dr. Isley, on your achievement. Even I could not see it coming."

The redhead's lips curved up into a smirk, while cooing, "Looks like you should have listened to Leyla. Maybe if you had let her off her chain, this all would have been avoided."

"But, luckily you are a predictable animal," Jonathan pointed out, "I knew I was right in hiring Dr. Isley. She did a wonderful job, wouldn't you say?"

"You almost succeeded, doctor, but you underestimated me."

A chuckle erupted from the Scarecrow, as he adjusted his glasses, "Now, see you're wrong. I had hoped that Dr. Isley's _remedies _would fail to kill you. I do apologize for taking so long to get here, it has been a little difficult in Gotham. As fun as it originally was, I needed to leave before the law enforcement ultimately regained control. And since I am a very wanted man, you understand I couldn't immediately join you here in Paris. So, I was very happy when I arrived and found out you were only injured," Then turning to Ivy, he added, "Very nice touch leaving him on the ground."

An arrogant smirk was painted on Ivy's face as she cooed, "Why thank you. I'm a sucker for theatrics and my only regret is that I wasn't here to see Leyla's face upon discovering him."

Rage was boiling inside the scarred woman and anyone could see that she was struggling to contain herself. Her shoulders were shaking and her breathing was labored. But, Bane had taught her well. She wouldn't strike. It would be stupid of her to lash forward, even though she practically lusted over the possibility of wrapping her fingers around Ivy's neck. There was a gun aimed at her and she wouldn't be able to defend herself.

Fixing his suit jacket, Dr. Crane cleared his throat and spoke, "I do suppose I owe you an explanation. We have known each other for some time, Bane, through your takeover of Gotham and after you rescued Ms. Carter. _But, _I have been waiting a while to exact out this plan."

"You intrigue me, Dr. Crane, but why don't you drop formalities?"

Jonathan smirked, at the labored breaths Bane was taking. It would be hard for them to converse. But, the doctor was more than happy to be the only one talking, "We never associated with each other during Ra's Al Ghul's plans to eradicate Gotham. So, I was very shocked when I heard you were undermining my involvement of the League of Shadows. I admit I was almost hurt that you thought so little of me. When in reality, I was much more involved with the league than you thought. If anything, you were the one who wasn't wanted."

Bane raised his eyebrow, as the doctor stepped forward to the other side of his bed and noticed, "From the look on your face, I can tell you are unaware of what I'm talking about. You see, Ra's was very...repulsed by you. You represented everything he hated and wanted you completely erased from the League's history. Not only that, but it disgusted him that his only child had virtually chosen you over him. His plans, after bringing down Gotham; was to seek you out and destroy you. I am simply fulfilling Ra's destiny."

Bane's very own words echoed through his ears. He had set out to kill the Batman for Talia. For Ra's. For the League. Now, the mercenary was very much aware that Ra's did not like him. He had made it evident when Bane was excommunicated. But, those were just sore feelings and when everything boiled down, Bane and Bruce Wayne were the best students that the League had ever trained and produced.

Now, it was coming to light that Ra's had grown found of the Scarecrow. Bane had to admit that he was a bit surprised. Crane was always regarded as a very small detail of the plan. Just a pawn. He had led everyone to believe that Ra's had only used him and made him think that he was being given medical supplies to continue his research. Now, it seemed that Jonathan had known what his toxin was going to be used for all along.

"Now, I can see by the expression of your face that you are perplexed," Smirking, Crane held his hands together against his back, "Good. You should be."

"You impress me, doctor."

A small smirk twitched on Crane's face, before he firmly stated, "I'm not looking for your approval. Now, your health is declining, but I need you alive."

Dr. Crane then looked over to Ivy and nodded. The redhead smirked, before walking over and slamming the butt of her gun against the back of the French doctor's head. Instantly, Dr. Badeau dropped to the ground. She then turned and aimed her gun towards Samuel and pulled the trigger, his brain fragments instantly splattering against the ground.

Leyla shot up instantly and gasped at the sight of the dead comrade. She instantly whipped around, but Ivy was faster. Her arm was twisted in a most uncomfortable manner and it forced her back into the chair. Wincing, the blue eyed girl lurched forward as the tip of the gun was pressed against the back of her head.

Smirking, the redhead kept her grip tight and cooed, "Oh, baby, am I hurting you?"

"You just killed him," She sneered, "He did nothing wrong."

Rolling her eyes, Ivy twisted her arm even more, "Didn't I tell you that your humanity would be your downside?"

"Fuck you."

Cursing. It wasn't something Leyla often did. Bane had only heard her speak profanities a handful of times since meeting her. Although she truly was a phoenix who rose from the ashes, she would still hold onto her proper demeanor. At the end of the day, she was a lady and cursing was most certainly not becoming of her.

Ivy continued to smirk as she forced her hands behind the chair, expertly tying them together and to the chair. Leyla struggled slightly to try and alleviate the pain that was gripping around her wrists. Their eyes were locked as the redhead walked around the chair to take her position next to the doctor's. Gun still outstretched.

It was Jonathan's turn to look over to Leyla. A smirk played on hips lips as he took a step forward, "Now, Ms. Carter, you have always intrigued me. Ever since I met you in my courtroom. You clearly had a resentment towards Mr. Stryver, but it was clear your true anger was towards Mr. John Daggett. And then while you were incarcerated at Arkham, I was even more curious."

Leyla glared up at the deranged doctor and spat, "That's really none of your business."

"Oh, but it is," Stepping forward, he loomed over the blue eyed girl and explained, "I am a doctor and most of my work is research. My life is fear and what better of a way to track fear, than to experiment? And I care tell, you have so many that are just asking to be revealed. I can tell that you think you have gone through some sort of transformation, but you are just masking it. And I have been wanting to do this ever since we first met."

She raised an eyebrow and watched as Jonathan bent down and picked up the suitcase he had previously set down. Placing it atop the dresser, he popped it open. Leyla saw that it contained several medical supplies. But, Ivy's body was blocking her view. All she could do was sit back and wait for whatever he had up his sleeve.

She soon found out. Jonathan turned around and was in the middle of slipping his Scarecrow mask on, it was never a good thing. Leyla braced herself as the doctor stood in front of her, tilting his head, "What did Mr. Daggett do to you?"

Tightening her lips, she sneered, "Go to hell."

It were those three words that caused Jonathan's arm to reached out and press a button within his sleeve, a concentrated dose of his toxin spraying out. Instantly, Leyla jumped back, through; she could not stop herself from breathing in his poison. Within a few seconds, she was shaking her head and attempting to hold on to her sanity.

But, that was quickly diminishing. Her heartbeat was accelerating and her entire body felt cold. Her eyeballs throbbed and her sinuses instantly tightened. She could not help the paranoia that was taking over her and she found herself thrashing around in her restraints. She needed to get out of that chair. Get out of that room. Escape him.

Looking up, she let out a scream as the previous sloppy looking burlap sack was transformed into the most gruesome thing she had ever seen. In Jonathan's experience, his sack was often turned into something a victim often found repulsive. Bugs, bats, demons. A patient could see almost anything while under his toxin.

But, it was obvious what she was seeing as he loomed forward and she screamed, "N-No! Please, John, don't do this. I-I...I'm only 18! You're my guardian!"

In reality, Jonathan wasn't saying a thing. But, all Leyla could see was John Daggett looming towards her, "_I have let you live in my house for two years. You are my guest. You do as I say."_

"This is wrong! You're my father's best friend!"

"_And your father would be here if you hadn't been such a god damn fuck up. The least you owe me is to do as I say."_

Tears trickled down Leyla's cheeks, as she could feel John's hands all over her body. It was as clear as day. That same disgusting sensation she originally felt ran all over her skin. Making her feel so empty inside. Every slap and every hit pushed her deeper and deeper into despair. Into the confusing world of rape and molestation.

The toxin, mixed with her memories; were having a violent reaction within her. Leyla's vision was looping in and out of the memory of the first time John had began to break her. The start of when she lost herself. Those memories were mixed with the violent images of wanting to strangle Talia. Her mocking smirk. Her disgusting smile. All she could remember was when she had called her a _slut. _There had been so many years where she gave up and let Daggett do whatever he wished to her; was she a slut?

Overcome with fear and depression, Leyla began thrashing around. Her hands were tied together, but her ankles weren't. She was kicking around and screaming. Her cheeks were beet red and her eyes were hot with stinging tears. She struggled to rip her wrists from the restraints, wanting to tear the filthy skin off. She needed to peel off the disgust that would never leave her no matter how hard she tried. Nothing could replace John's stench.

Bane's heavy chest heaved up and down, as he watched Leyla. Just like Ivy and Crane were. There was nothing he could do, he was too weak to even lift his arm. He could see how powerful Crane's toxin was. It was having the most horrible of effects on her; similar to the way LSD would have. If her hands weren't tied, she may have even tried to claw her eyes out. Or even bang her head against the wall. If he had the strength, he would make her pass out so her mind could not torture her anymore. And then he would exact his revenge on both of the doctors.

Tilting her head, the redhead observed, "Have you ever seen this in any of your patients before?"

Crane continued to watch Leyla crash and thrash around, as he replied, "It's not uncommon for victims to bring up unwanted memories. My toxin causes them to concentrate on their most intense fear and it accelerates the fear. But, I must say I have never seen any of them react so physically to the poison before. Most of the time it paralyzes them."

"Perhaps we should untie her wrists, let her harm herself." Ivy smirked sadistically.

"No, no. She might end up harming either of us. There is no rhythm or reason to her behavior. She is trapped within her own mind and from the look of it, it is a very dangerous place to be."

It was most certainly not a place to be. Leyla's mind dove deeper and deeper into insanity. At that point John's words were just background noises to the darkness she felt. All the rage that consumed her body over the years seemed to smack her in the face. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she feel human? All she felt was overwhelming fear and she had long stopped trying to struggle. It took over her and at that moment, her bounds were the only thing saving her.

While Leyla continued to cry and thrash her head back and forth, Jonathan took his burlap sack off and placed it back into his suitcase. Once shutting it, he turned back to Ivy and pointed out, "We should go."

Ivy raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Scarecrow and asked, "Why? Don't you want to see the effects of your toxin? Record your findings?"

"As fascinating as this is and how monumental to my research it would be, we must go."

Scoffing, the redhead put her gun away and retorted, "I most certainly hope you have a good memory."

Jonathan's face contorted into a scowl as he reached out and tightly gripped onto Ivy's chin. She stayed calm as he yanked her forward and dangerously spoke, "Don't forget who hired you for this job. Who allowed you to research the _great _Bane. You got what you wanted, didn't you? And from what I've heard, you certainly enjoyed your time with Ms. Carter."

"Oh, did I." The redhead sickly grinned, not at all fazed.

Crane smirked, while letting go of the other doctor's chin. One of the reasons he hired her was because of her underlining sick nature. She was a researcher and a doctor, but beneath all of that she was just someone who got off on torturing others. Of knowing what could torture people, from the inside. It was why he did what he did and he respected Ivy. When he had told her about the job, she more than happily took it.

Straightening himself up, he instructed, "Now, pull the plug that's allowing Bane to feel so comfortable."

Ivy grinned, as she passed by Leyla. Her body was uncontrollably kicking around, lost within her own mind. The redhead stopped and cooed, "Oh, poor, Leyla. I told you to let all that go. Now, it's going to end up killing you."

Shaking she her, she turned back to Bane, who was looking up at her and she winked, "Thanks for the good time. Ultimately, your pride was your downfall." Smirking, she pulled the mask off that provided him anesthetic and followed Crane out of the room. All the while Bane began choking on his own breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: Hello, my lovies! I bring you the next chapter! Lol I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. I think now is when all the fun happens, so don't you guys worry. I know there's a lot of speculation of what's going to happen and so on and so forth, but put your trust in me. I think you'll like this adventure :-) This chapter is inspired by Auriellis!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Ten

Leyla's blue eyes snapped open in a frenzy. Instantly her heart banged hard against her ribcage and her breathing sped at a rapid pace. In that moment she lost all sense of where she was and what had happened to her. Everything seemed fuzzy and she couldn't think properly. All she could see was John Dagget. And all she could feel was his hands all over her body. She felt closed off and afraid to even move.

It was a nightmare that she couldn't get away from. It seemed to last forever. It was so real. No, John was dead though. How could he have been looming over her, forcing his hands all over her body? Slapping her. Hitting her. Making her feel as low as dirt. She had felt him inside her and it was as if nothing had changed.

When she had finally steadied her breathing, Leyla hesitantly opened her eyes and looked around. It seemed that she was lying on the couch of her living room. As her heart slowed down, she realized that her vision was clearer. Jonathan Crane...that was right. Oh God, she was poisoned. Everything flooded back to her. The Scarecrow, the plot against Bane, the screaming. She suddenly remembered thrashing around. She had never felt anything like the toxin before and she body quivered in memory of the nightmare.

"Ms. Carter? Are you alright?" A voice asked her.

The sudden invasion of her own thoughts caused Leyla to jump up, gripping the fabric of the couch. Though, it might not have been a good idea as a stabbing pain jabbed her brain and she suddenly became woozy. A garbage pail was thrust into her hands as she then hunched over and hurled whatever was in her stomach, into the bucket.

Tears filled her eyes at the feel of her throat burning, coughing a few times. Cupping her mouth, she attempted to slow down her breathing once more. A napkin was also handed to her, as she wiped the sides of her lips. It had been so long since she had vomited that she had forgotten how utterly repulsed she felt afterward.

It was once she was able to calm her breathing that Leyla looked up and noticed Dr. Badeau in front of her. The French doctor seemed to be okay, calmly standing before her. With her mouth hanging open, he handed her a glass of ginger-ale. How long had she been out for that all the chaos seemed to have disappeared?

Taking a slow sip of the ginger-ale, Jean began to speak, "It would be best if you relaxed, Ms. Carter. You were poisoned by a concentrated dose of Dr. Crane's toxin."

"W-What? I saw Ivy knock you out." Leyla felt so small. Still slightly petrified. The toxin had really effected her and as much as she knew it was all an allusion, it still frightened her.

Taking the bucket away, the doctor explained, "I woke up to find you shivering, shaking your head, and whispering _Scarecrow, Scarecrow..._and Bane unhooked from the machine."

Eyes widening, she worriedly asked, "What happened to Bane? Is he okay?"

Holding his hand up, Dr. Badeau reassured, "I was able to reconnect Bane and steady his breathing, but he soon fell asleep afterward. I was more concerned with you, so I gave you an antibiotic and you have been asleep now for three days."

"Three days!?" Leyla gawked, before shaking her head, "How did you have an antibiotic?"

Clearing his throat, the doctor stood up straight and explained, "My strong field is studying ways to cure those who have fallen ill due to poison. As well as synthetic medication. Of course Dr. Crane's toxin studies have come up. I believe his own research and findings will be studied by scientists around the world. I'm happy to see that everything has worked out. You will feel slightly nauseous, but after today you will be fine."

Leyla placed her hand over her heart and couldn't believe all that had happened. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and tried to piece everything together. While she had been right about Ivy, she hadn't wanted to be. Hadn't wanted that to happen to Bane. She had been with them that whole time, just to sabotage him. Just to kill him. And she had almost succeeded. Suddenly her heart sank at the thought of losing him in that way.

Breath hitched, she opened her eyes back up and looked up at the doctor, "How much damage did Ivy cause?"

It was at that question that Dr. Badeau stood straight up and held his hands behind his back. Looking down at the blue eyed girl, he professionally explained, "Dr. Isley is very well known around the medical world. She's at the top of her field. It is the reason Bane chose her over me. I personally believe in the advancement of technology and therefore am pushing the use of synthetic materials. But, I digress. Ivy's potions, toxins, whatever you wish to call them; did have an affect on Bane's immune system. It is amazing what natural drugs can do to someone. He is weakened and his white cell count is down."

Leyla frowned, as he continued, "But, with therapy and my help, I believe we can get him back to the way he was. Bane's body is strong and with my methods, he can pull through."

"That's great."

"But," Jean punctuated, "It would take years of bed rest."

Frowning deeply, Leyla felt saddened. She knew that there was no way Bane would want to be reduced helpless and confined to a bed. As anger replaced sorrow, she felt herself returning to her former self as all she could think of was Ivy. It was bad enough to harm the mercenary, but to also take away who he was and his ability to live properly, was unforgivable. Dr. Crane and Dr. Isley knew what they were doing by not killing Bane. They knew his fate would be worse than death.

Clearing his throat, Dr. Badeau spoke, "I see that you are upset. I do not blame you. But, you should find comfort in knowing that if it had been any other person, they would have been dead by now."

"What kind of life will this be?" Leyla murmured. Though, she quickly shook her head and firmly stated, "He will prevail. He will endure."

"Ms. Carter, I am sure even Dr. Isley told you that Bane is a scientific phenomenon, studied by doctors all over the world."

"She did." The scarred girl muttered bitterly.

Jean nodded and continued, "Yes, well, I was also one of those doctors that studied Bane. He shocked our world. He amazed me. My colleagues and I used to study photos of him; the scar he had and how he could even survive. What surgery had he endured and what was the need for the mask. I mean the scar indicated a cervical fusion surgery and there was no need for such a primitive method of relief. People throughout the world don't need such extreme measures after that. So, we all came up with theories and what people knew about Bane. The Pit and all that and concluded that his procedure did not go well. And that was when I emerged myself in the study of his mask. Admittedly, it consumed all of my research."

"Being a doctor whose career is heavily based on anesthetic, I was highly intrigued. Not only with what was keeping his pain at bay, but the structure of his mask," He continued, "What was previously thought as primitive, was in reality an intricate piece of technology. It took a lot of trials and errors, in order for me to have finally made a replica."

Raising an eyebrow, Leyla asked, "Why would you do that?"

It was then that a small smirk flashed on his lips. Something that let her know that there was a slightly twisted side to the French doctor. It made sense that she was to always be surrounded by the deranged, no matter what form they came in. Though; at that moment as long as they weren't evil like Talia and weren't trying to sabotage them than she was okay.

"At first it was just for sport, but when Samuel called me – which I am sorry for your loss and the mess has been cleaned up – I knew it could be used. You see, I know a way for Bane to not be bed ridden. With wearing the mask again, he can heal faster and be mobile. Along with anesthetic, I have also added some medicine that will help strengthen Bane. I say with wearing the mask, it'll take a year for him to be back to the way he was. And then we can take it off."

Leyla's mouth hung open and she really wasn't given the chance to say anything when a pair of heavy steps interrupted her train of thought. Turning her head, she gasped as Bane entered the room. He was up and walking, as if he had never been poisoned before. Color seemed to be restored in his skin and his back stood straight up. He wore a pair of cargo pants, heavy combat boots, and a black muscle shirt.

But, what she concentrated the most on was the fact that he was wearing the mask. Dr. Badeau's replica looked exactly like the original and if she had never been told differently, she would have thought it was. Holding her hand up her mouth, she gasped. The mask. She couldn't believe she was looking upon his face once again, covered in the mask.

A small shudder ran down her spine, as she looked upon his dark eyes. It had been so long since she had seen him in the mask. It was long forgotten. Like a person she had left in the past. Over the past two years she had been able to look at his uncovered mouth. Kiss his full lips and memorize the way his face moved. He was the one that she had built a life with and had truly become a partner with. An equal.

It was true that Leyla had realized her love for Bane with the mask on. But, with the mask; he was also the man that had frightened her. Who threatened to kill her upon first meeting. Who she had thought who killed John. Who had took her and made her go through embarrassing trials just to be free. It was also the face that she looked upon and had thought she would die soon afterward. The face that she wept for, realizing that they could never be together. With the mask on, he was the monster that everyone knew.

Seeing the scared look on her face, Bane powerfully walked forward and reached down to touch his hand upon her cheek, "Do not be afraid. It's only temporary."

"I'm not afraid."

Bane knew she was lying. He could see the fear in her eyes. The way they opened wide and stared up at him. Fixed on the spider legs of the mouth piece. Concentrating on the fact that she could only see his eyes. The man who took hold of Gotham stood before her, strong and powerful. The man who could kill her with one single hand movement was in front of her.

Dr. Badeau could see the uneasiness in Leyla's eyes and cleared his throat in an attempt to interrupt the young woman's own thoughts, "It's important that Bane keeps the mask on during the duration of the next year. Taking it off for any long extended period of time will cause a pain harsher than that which you have experienced before."

"I am aware of the consequences, doctor."

"Yes, well, as I said before it is imperative that you keep that mask on, as it has healing agents flowing through it as well. There can be times that you can take it off to take a sip of water or to eat, but I suggest making it quick." The French doctor advised.

Eyes completely unreadable, he stated, "I have endured this before."

"Yes, I understand."

Bane nodded, his gaze completely on Leyla. Jean saw this and cleared his throat, before leaving in order to give them some privacy. Though, before he was able to leave, the mercenary asked, "Did Dr. Crane's toxin have any permanent effect on Leyla's mind?"

Permanent? Leyla raised an eyebrow, as she defended, "I'm stronger than that."

It was then that Bane's eyebrows furrowed upwards and his eyes looked slightly saddened. She knew then that he was frowning, "I know, my dear, but just like Dr. Isley's poisons have damaged my body, Dr. Crane's could have damaged your mind. I watched you...as fear consumed your body. The both of them just stood there, watching as your sanity decayed. And even they were intrigued with the way your body reacted. I watched you...and all I wished to do was to stop you from torturing yourself."

Bane's words tugged at her heart. It seemed like she had been so angry for so long that she had forgotten that they were soul mates. That it wasn't just her who loved him, but that he loved her. Perhaps that love wasn't conventional and maybe they didn't express it the way others did, but she knew that seeing her in the state she was in absolutely tortured his own soul.

Looking over to the doctor, Bane nodded firmly. Jean took his leave and the larger man turned back to Leyla. She had been so strong for so long. She always held herself together in front of him, since her transformation. She had waited for him to leave that one day in her apartment, in order to cry. She was locked away in an Asylum, when she felt herself slipping. But, she could not hold herself together in that moment.

Leyla practically fell into Bane's chest. Uncontrollably crying. She couldn't help it. It felt like she was breaking down layer by layer. Some people may have viewed tears as a sign of weakness, but it felt like she was being freed all over again. As she allowed herself to let go, she felt all the pain washing away from her. Able to make peace with the fact that she was poisoned.

Holding her shoulders, her head bowed down and she heaved, "All I saw...all I saw was John...he had his hands all over me. All I could see him on top of me..."

Leyla couldn't even find the words to describe the horror she had endured. In reality she couldn't remember most of it, just the feeling of her mind breaking and her body thrashing around. She couldn't even imagine how she looked. All in all, she had been violated. Jonathan had the power to force her body to do things it would have never done, if not for the poison. She felt like a puppet, much like she had all those years with John Daggett.

Bane solemnly placed his hands on her shoulders, removing her own hands and bringing her into his chest. Leyla always felt comfort in his warmth. She always felt a pull towards him and he seemed to ease her mind in that moment. He was always so strong...she was strong as well, but there was nothing weak about admitting the need for the man she loved.

As his fingers brushed passed her cheek, Leyla let out a shudder as he gently tilted her chin up, "What is it that you plan to do?"

"What?"

"How do you plan on making this right?"

Leyla's blue eyes looked deep within his dark ones. Already, she missed looking up at his full lips. Being able to devour his mouth and be so physically connected with him. It was like another step. Another challenge. To show her that everything needed to be cherished and not taken for granted, for she might not be able to always have such luxury.

Reaching up, she touched her fingers against the cold mask. Shuddering, she remembered why the ability to kiss him was ripped from her. Ivy. It was all _her _fault. How dare anyone think that they could possibly kill Bane. Damage their relationship. When Bruce had to fight Bane, she understood. Understood that Batman was just standing up for what he believed in. But, the redheaded doctor did it solely for greed and evil.

Pulling back from his hold, she sneered in anger, "I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do."

"And what is that?" Bane asked, tilted his chin up. It was good to see that some of Leyla's spirit was coming back. He understood if she needed time to build her mental strength back up, but it seemed that she was more driven than he thought.

Narrowing her eyes, she stood back and announced, "I'm going to kill Ivy."

Bane nodded his head and then jovially exclaimed, "Good! It is important to stay focused and driven. Ivy is yours to do whatever you wish. _But, _Dr. Crane is mine."


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: Hello, everyone! Sorry for making you wait! I'm going to try and update quicker, but I do have two other stories, I am trying to find a full time job, my birthday is on March 13th – you know what, I don't want to make excuses. I just want to say I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Line Sagittarius – I have thought about it. I love writing Jonathan Crane, but my ideas aren't strong enough. If something does come to me, I will definitely let you know. Tisiphone – as always, thank you for taking the time to review my story in such detail. PoisonousAngel – I love that, ultimate showdown of destiny! Not going to lie, it's hard pinning my favorite men up against each other lol Thank you everyone, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas

Chapter Eleven

Everyone experienced anger differently. When Leyla experienced it, she was like a madwoman who could not be stopped. A dog thrashing around, while chained to a poll. Once it washed over her there was no way that she could control it. She just lashed out and attacked, until she exhausted herself and finally came down from the high. There was only one thing the younger girl did when blinded by rage; and that was attack.

Bane on the other hand was different. When anger crawled across his skin, he certainly saw red. He certainly felt the pull to break down whatever caused him that fury. But, it did not turn him into some ravenous beast, hungry for revenge. Rather, it made him more focused. Calmed him almost. Slowed his mind down, so that he could perfectly calculate what the next move would be. When a certain someone left him for dead, he would not be so foolish as to react brashly.

Bane stared out the window of their bedroom, as Dr. Badeau filled his mask with anesthetics. Everything felt so familiar as he breathed in the tainted air. Just like the old times, he didn't taste a different in what he inhaled. Only felt it. Only felt that his breathing was labored and even though the pain was at bay, he still felt it take a toll on his body. He was imprisoned once again and all it had taken, was a beautiful redhead and a scarecrow.

The mask had become a part of him for so long. It was an extension of him and had essentially been what had created _Bane. _Before he was beaten and turned into one of the League's most prominent students, he was just a prisoner. Just a nameless man doomed to eternity in the Pit of Hell – with no real knowledge as to why he was there and who he was. He was just a boy thrown into an unfair world, just like Talia.

He had loved the woman. Protected her. Made sure that none of the sexually depraved male prisoners could touch her. And because he had ensured the little girl was unharmed, he despised by her father. The reason why Talia had been born in the Pit in the first place. Why she grew up without a mother. And for that, Bane was hated. Who knew that the man who would live of Ra's Al Ghul's revenge would by Dr. Jonathan Crane. A man so underestimated.

"I'm finished, Mr. Bane."

Bane didn't say a word. Rather, he stood up from his chair; his eyes continued to stare out in front of him. Gazing upon Paris – the city that he and Leyla wanted to make their home. Even if it was just temporary, before their departure to China. With Samuel dead, he hadn't even bothered to make sure that the project was still underway. At that point, his sights were fixed on revenge. Only until then could he be comfortable with making a new home.

The French doctor glanced over to Leyla, before shortly nodding and walking out. She had been standing in silence the entire time that Dr. Badeau was filling Bane's tubes. Her arms folded and her standing in the corner, just watching. Last time she had seen him in the mask was when she was taken as a captive and then she didn't see what happened with his mask. She didn't know if Talia or one of his men filled it or if maybe it was a different kind of model.

Finally pulling his gaze away from the window, his dark eyes shifted over to the bright blue ones of his lover. Leyla had been quite quiet for the past two days. Dr. Badeau insisted on performing several tests, so they hadn't seen much of each other. And even though she had said she wasn't afraid, she knew he was deep in thought. Everything wasn't as easy as it had previously been. She had gotten too used to everything going the way she wanted it to. Too used to a life of luxury. They could not live like Romeo and Juliet with the mask.

Suddenly, he was on her. His heavy feet had brought him quickly up against her body, looming over her. Their eyes locked as his strong body lifted hers up and pushed her up against the wall. Leyla suppressed a gasp, breath hitched as her lips tightened. She tried to steady her heart beat, as he held her in place. His feet kicked hers off to the side, so that his lower body could press against her, causing her to be caught in between him and the wall. Her feet dangling above the floor. She was so light, he didn't even need to put effort into holding her up.

"You need to accept me." His mechanical voice boomed; the mask hissing.

"I do."

Bending his face down, so that the mouth of his face practically pressed against her lips, he assessed, "In theory, yes. It is easy for you to say you love me. Easy for you to say you accept me as I am. But, your body is closed off. You do not remember a time when we did not have such luxury. And now that you have come to know my face, all you see is a monster who repulses you."

Leyla's face fell, as she choked out, "You don't repulse me."

"I don't believe you."

Her heart then clenched. She felt trapped, unable to speak a word for she knew he wouldn't trust any of them. It was not the time to say anything. So, she allowed her body to talk for her. Her finger crawling along the sides of his mask, her blue eyes never leaving his dark ones. She held his face in the palm of her hands and for the first time in so long, took the time to really look at him. To not be confused by hatred or anger. And remember it was just them.

Slowly, her arms started to wrap around his strong shoulders and pulled him closer. It was then her gaze broke from his and her cheek rested against his shoulder. Leyla closed her eyes and felt them began to tear. Yes, she was frightened. But, not because of how he looked or what he could do, but because she was afraid of losing him. Afraid of living a life without him, just the way she felt that day the bomb was supposed to go off. She was no longer afraid to admit that fact; it did not make her weak.

Leyla simply held him close. Letting her body relax and ease against his. She just wanted to feel him and relish in the fact that he was alive. It didn't matter that he had to wear a mask, as long as he was still there with her. All she wanted to do was hear his heart beat against hers; feel his very soul connect with hers.

Bane could feel little droplets fall from her eyes and hit his skin. She wasn't sulking and her body stayed still, but she could feel her despair. Tortured by the fact that he had accused her of not loving him, when both of them knew it wasn't true. But, he needed somehow to break her from her fear and force her to stare at it head on. They had backtracked and yes, that was upsetting – but, in life there were always setbacks. The important thing was to get back up and keep going.

With his fingers running through her jet black hair, he gently pulled her gaze up so that he could look at her. So that she could look at him and he could see that she viewed him as a human being. That he was much more than a monster to her; that they were still partners. They could not move forward in their operations if she couldn't accept that.

But, when he did look into her eyes, he saw that the longing and love had never left her eyes. Reaching under, he held the side of her neck while rubbing his thumb along her skin. Leyla let out a light coo, as his other hand ran itself up her scarred thigh. So many imperfections that made her so impeccable in his eyes.

As Bane's hand lifted up the skirt of her dress, Leyla felt herself yearn to kiss his lips. Desperate to push her mouth against his and feel passion explode inside of her. But, she couldn't do that. Letting out a small sigh, she inside ran his hands up the back of his bald head and gently kissed the front of his mask, feeling the cold hard material against her lips. It sent a shudder down her spine, but she knew it was going to be okay.

Leyla moved her mouth and buried it within the nook of his neck, opening her lips and beginning to suck on his skin. A guttural grunt hissed against her ear, as his arm rested against the wall and they fell further against it. Weighing himself against her, his other hand easily ripped away her panties; causing her to moan gently as her sex was exposed.

Then was not the time for foreplay. No oral sex, no pleasuring with his fingers. They needed to be one hundred percent connected. Completely in tune with each other. They needed to feel their private organs rubbing against each other. She _needed _to feel him in her very soul; to get back to the place they once were.

Once Bane had removed his staff from his pants, he positioned it against her wet lips and pushed. Leyla's grip on his shoulders tightened, as his length stretched her inch by inch. Even though she was wet, he was large and she hadn't been played with beforehand. But, she wasn't tense and though slightly uncomfortable, she felt as ease. Relaxed. Because everything was going to be okay.

As his hips began to move against hers, Leyla pulled back and rested the back of her head against the wall. She wanted to look at him as he made love to her. Her hands held the sides of his face, seeing every emotion in his eyes. Even though most of his face was obstructed by the mask, she still could see exactly how he felt.

"Do you feel me? Do you feel every part of me?" She almost silently asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind." Bane responded, before sensually rolling his hips against hers. Pulling his length almost fully out, he glided it back in before pressing up against her cervix. For many women, it was uncomfortable and slightly painful, but it made her feel more alive. The high she came down from every time was euphoric, gasping each time.

Hanging her hands over the back of his shoulders, Leyla was having a hard time keeping focus as his movements picked up. They weren't quick or short, rather long and powerful. Her chest was rising up and down, as repetitive moaning escaping her mouth. Every thrust her body moved up and she felt pleasure shooting all through her.

Bane moved his arm down so that both hands held onto her hips, moving her up and down on his length. Leyla felt the man she had fallen in love with come back to her. No longer was there someone in the way, to make her almost be infuriated with him. Not too long ago she was contemplating on leaving him, now her faith in him had been restored.

Completely overwhelmed with passion and heat, she met his thrusts with her own, causing Bane to groan exasperatedly. He picked up his paces, fueled by her reaction. Her body could not lie to him and he felt himself needing to move faster inside her wet walls. Feeling her squeeze around his organ, as she let out a final moan. Her orgasm only made him more driven, holding her close with one arm and powerfully bucking into her.

As Bane spilled into her, Leyla tried to catch her breath. She was so euphoric in that moment and hormones were kicking in. Even though he had just finished, he was still hard inside of her. She wanted him to stay like that. Wanted to be that connected with her; never wanted to move away from the way. Only wanted to hold him close and feel his skin against hers.

Slowly, he slipped out of her. Her body gently slipped down, her feet wobbly on the ground. Standing felt foreign to her, too used to being held in his arms. Leyla reached up and ran her hands over his large biceps, sucking in a huge breath, "Do you believe me now? Do you believe that I am here and I'm not leaving?"

"I do. It was important that we both truly felt that you did."

Leyla nodded, "Nothing will make me want to leave your side. I realize that now; I feel much more focused and my mind feels clearer."

"We can allow no more distractions," The mercenary announced, "It is important to enjoy happiness. To take time to savor what is good. There will be times after victory that we can afford to live relaxed days. _But, _life is a constant battle and we must always be alert. And we must understand that sacrifices are to be made. Yes, I am confined to the mask again. Temporarily, but for the time being. I understand your trepidation, but no one wants revenge for what was done to me more than me. I have known what it was like to breath free air and I won't be restricted to a prison once again."

Every word Bane spoke Leyla listened to. If there was one thing someone didn't want to do, it was be on Bane's hit list. One never wanted to wrong him, for he would exact his revenge. He was a cunning and intelligent man, he would know exactly what to do. Who knew how long it would take, but Crane and Ivy were in his radar and he would not let them go. Anyone who would force him back in the mask would pay dearly for it.

* * *

Leyla had spent the next few hours walking around their penthouse in France. As soon as they had a lead, they would be leaving. She knew that Bane had ordered his men to destroy the place, so that there would not be any evidence that they had been there. Not that she had many material possessions, clothes could be easily replaced and anything that had to do with finances she would take with her; it seemed like that was most important.

It was going to be easy to pick up and leave, yet hard at the same time. Perhaps if she had had anything from her mom or dad, she would have been more upset. Anything of note had been in John Daggett's and then moved to storage. Anything in the Carter home had been sold and went to John – he had handled everything once upon a time.

The only reason why she was slightly upset about leaving, was that it was supposed to be their home. They had left Gotham so victoriously, with Paris in their sights. It was to be their home where they would build their kingdom. Their future. Leyla had been so happy as the plane flew over the dark city; a final goodbye and the end to a chapter of her life she was more than happy to throw away.

Looking out the window, she enjoyed being curled up in a Victorian arm chair one last time. The place had been decorated beautifully. She smoked slowly, as Bane danced his fingers along the grand piano. It occurred to her that it might be the last time she heard him play in a while. How beautifully he played. So full of emotion. The sound he produced crept into the very depths of her soul. She hoped that if they did go to China afterward that there was a piano.

"Bane?" Leyla spoke, while taking a pull of her cigarette.

While playing the moonlight sonata, the mercenary never took his eyes off the keys, "Yes, my dear?"

Watching the smoke linger in the air, she rested back and asked, "Did you ever want to know why you were in the Pit?"

Bane's eyes moved over to her form for a moment, but his fingers never stopped playing. Curious one she was. With a small smile, he explained, "I found it unnecessary. It would not change what I have been through and whoever I was before then, was not who I was when I had left the Pit. My life before I was Bane is irrelevant."

Leyla took her gaze away from the window, to look over to her lover. Irrelevant. Who he was before being in the prison was irrelevant. How could anyone feel that way about their own life? Even though he couldn't remember why or how he had gotten there, surely it could not have bee irrelevant. Then again, was her life with John irrelevant after her rebirth? After her transformation, did it really matter who she was before hand? Perhaps it did, only to help spark her journey to freedom.

There were many men around the penthouse working hard, so it wasn't a big deal when one of them joined the two in the living room. They all had a certain level of..._respect _for Bane and usually did not bother him unless it was necessary. They were all disposable pawns in his operation; he paid them little mind. It was his house and he did whatever he wanted – that included playing the piano and enjoying some solace with his lover. Like none of them were even around.

"Mr. Bane?" A young nameless man addressed the mercenary. He had lost too many right hand man, from then on they would not be anything but soldiers in his eyes.

Finishing the piece, Bane slowly retracted his fingers and straightened his back. Slowly moving the bench away, the imposing figure stood up to loom over the smaller man. His gaze enough to make the boy quiver in fear. That kind of behavior would not be acceptable in his own league; he would remember to _remove _the young man.

"Make it quick."

The young man gulped and nodded, while explaining, "We have been tracking all the airlines. Upon looking at several surveillance videos, we saw that what looks like Dr. Isley boarding a plane to Germany."

"You saw what looks like Dr. Isley?"

"She was wearing a hat, but I know it's her. She has red hair. Also, we saw Dr. Crane boarding a flight to Germany afterward. They took two different flights, but they're headed to Germany."

Bane could see the boy struggling with his words, "You should have started with that news first. I have no room for uncertainty."

Gulping, he nodded, "Yes, sir."

Nodding, Bane turned towards Leyla and instructed, "Go pack whatever you wish to bring with you. We will be leaving for Germany."

"I'll book the flight."

Bane nodded. He could have easily instructed his men to do so, but she was an independent woman and enjoyed being part of the planning. She had done it so well in the past, but her talents had gotten a little lost with him being the head of the operation. So, he nodded and watched her leave. Once the door to their room was closed, he turned towards the young man and placed his hands on the boy's neck.

As his lifeless body hit the floor, Bane walked around the corner where a good amount of his men were working, "Someone clean this up."


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: Happy Easter everyone! Oh my God, I cannot believe it has taken me so long to get this chapter out. Regrettably I have had the worst writer's block. I apologize. I believe I am out of it and hope to be updating more frequently. That and my other two stories as well. So, I hope you all like this, thank you for being so patient and have a great day! Oh and by the way, I should mention I speak not a lick of German so all of it in here was done through the power of Google translate lol

Disclaimer: I only own Leyla and my ideas.

Chapter Twelve

They had touched down in Germany a few days beforehand and hadn't heard anything further on the whereabouts of The Scarecrow and _Poison _Ivy. They had set up base in an abandoned home in an urban area of the section they were in. Men were working day and night in trying to find any clue as to where the two doctors were hiding out. It was the better decision for Bane and Leyla to stay hidden; not wanting to jeopardize themselves. They would only leave when there was news.

While Leyla had been to France plenty of times, she had never been to Germany before. It just wasn't a place her parents had taken to her to and after both their deaths, she never traveled again. That was what on her mind, when she turned to Bane and asked, "Have you ever been to Germany before?"

While his men were hard at work, the mercenary was hunched over an old beat up desk. Working out a plan for what he was going to do to Dr. Jonathan Crane. He had promised Ivy to Leyla, but the Scarecrow was his. Just like Batman had left him wounded, it was Bane's duty to kill his assailant. Both of his enemies' mistake was leaving him alive and not making sure he was dead. Such was the rule of honor.

Upon hearing her voice, Bane picked up his head and turned around, so that his vision was focused on her. Leyla was bundled up in a pair of yoga pants that flared out on the bottom, a thin zipped up hoodie, and plush socks. They were in the northwest section of Germany and it was noticeably cooler than it had been in France. It wasn't really the kind of weather where she could wear those lovely summer dresses she enjoyed.

"Only once or twice in my lifetime," After a pause to breath – the mask wheezing mechanically – he chuckled, "It might amuse you...to know that I do not speak German."

That certainly was cause for Leyla to jerk her head back and blink her eyes in confusion, "What? You mean _Bane _doesn't know how to speak German? I thought it was important to be well rounded." She teased.

Bane chuckled at her playful mocking, before explaining, "I never found not knowing German to be a hindrance. Not much of my business is done with Germans, since this is only the third time I've been to this country. And yes, it is crucial to know other languages. I very much urge that of you."

A small shrug was all she gave, before sticking her hand within her pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Some unknown German brand that a lackey had retrieved for her. They were living in hiding – a true operation. She wasn't used to that, other than when staying at Arkham. They were real outlaws, wanted by society.

But, Bane had taught her that the world was theirs. That they were to be afraid of no one. And Leyla did not like the idea of being locked up in a cage. She was not some animal, who was supposed to pace back and forth in a cell. Just waiting for the chance to be let out and taste freedom again. She'd never allow that to happen again after Arkham.

Taking a pull on her cigarette, she looked at Bane and stated, "I think we should be out there. Looking ourselves."

The bold statement caused him to pause. She wasn't as calculating as he was. She didn't want to sit back and stew over things. Didn't want to plan, just wanted to do. He admired her gusto, but it wasn't his way of doing things. He knew in order for things to truly work out that a lot of time and thought needed to be put into it. But, everyone did things differently.

"Is that what you wish to do?"

"Yes."

Sitting back in his seat, Bane took a moment to inhale a good amount of the tainted air. Dr. Badeau had been working out better than he expected. A good servant; intelligent and professional. The doctor was simply there to perform a job and once that was done, he always took his leave to whatever room was assigned to him. The man reminded him much of Barsad; a loyal companion. Trustworthy and obedient. Yet, knowing him so well that he made the perfect first in command. Even once the mask could be removed, he planned on keeping the Frenchman.

"Then that is what you must do."

* * *

After slipping on a pair of fitted jeans, dark purple slouch boots with a casual heel, and a wide necked black long sleeved sweater, Leyla left the sanctuary. She would not feel like a caged tiger, forbidden to be outside. Bane would not go with her, but she didn't mind. It wasn't the first time she would go out to work as his extension; to do his work. Back in Gotham, she had gone out several times to work with the Riddler to do the mercenary's work.

Part of her missed Edward Nigma. As much of a pain in the ass he was, he was genuine. His loyalty was with Bane and he wouldn't dare cross the man. In the life that she and her lover lived, she hadn't many friends. Not that she did before meeting him, but the Riddler was...her friend. In an odd way he was; he was just a man who was plagued by his own obsessive compulsive disorder. More of a lunatic than a villain. Not like men like the Joker or the Scarecrow.

Or women like Ivy. Cunning, deceitful. No souls. No concern for others. Just pure evil for the sake of being pure evil. At least there was a purpose behind what their operation did. What that woman did...Leyla could feel her blood boil as she walked the streets of the German town they were in. There was no way she could allow the female doctor to get away with what she had done. No way she was getting out alive.

Breathing in the cool air, Leyla took a look around while walking. They were in a nice town. Slightly rural, while also having a bit of an industrial feel to it. She found herself needing to take a moment, to remember that she was in a country she had never been in before. It occurred to her that she may not go back to Germany for quite some time; she might as well enjoy her stay.

While traveling down a cobblestone road, Leyla began to pass by a cop car. Two young police offers leaned up against the automobile. Bane had cautioned her about attracting too much attention. Since they had left Gotham, their faces were painted on every television screen. Every government official knew who they were and wanted them. She had become spoiled in Paris, where they had previously been. Where they had felt like kings and queens, where everyone turned a blind eye. Where they had control. They could not take those kind of liberties anymore.

Not until things simmered down slightly. Leyla would not be trapped in a house, but she did know she needed to be careful. They weren't in Gotham, where the criminals ruled the city. So, she hoped that her black hair and full bangs would help cover her face, as she walked passed the police officers. Bane was the main prize, who everyone wanted. No crime was ever linked specifically to her, but she was associated with him and therefore valuable.

"Verzeihung, miss? (Pardon, miss?)" One of the police officers called out.

Leyla wanted to pretend that the young officer wasn't calling for her. But, despite not knowing German, she knew the word _Miss. _Feigning ignorance, she kept on walking. That was until the other ran up to her and caught her by the arm, "Haben Sie nicht besser wissen nicht, einen Offizier des Gesetzes ignorieren? (Do you not know better not to ignore an officer of the law?)"

Being spun around, the scarred girl glanced over at the two cops and knew that she was outnumbered. Her gun was in her tiny satchel bag that diagonally crossed the body. Resting on her hip. It would set off a number of alarms if she went to reach for it. It wouldn't benefit her to behave brashly in front of two men whom she couldn't understand.

Biting her lower lip, she defended, "I don't know what you're saying."

"American," One officer turned to the other. His voice heavily accented. Then turning back to her, he accused, "You're Leyla Carter, aren't you?"

"Who? No, my name is Alison Bower."

The other cop laughed, while shaking his head, "Stop lying, Ms. Carter. It is not attractive."

Stiffening, Leyla defended, "That's not who I am."

"Where is Bane? We may feel inclined to go easy on you."

Trying to remain calm, she replied, "I don't know."

Snorting, the cop who had a strong grip on her arm spoke to the other, "What a little liar. Our informant was right that they are in the country."

Leyla raised her eyebrow. Informant? Someone had told them that Bane and her were in Germany. And she had a sneaking suspicion of who it was. She watched the two officers, who were having a grand time of how easy it was to capture her. She was sure that they were going to gloat about how two young rookies were responsible for capturing Leyla Carter. Perhaps even Bane.

She had to think fast. Her deep blue eyes focused on the gun that was hanging around the officer's hips. She only had one chance at this or else, it wasn't going to end pretty. Taking a deep breath, she quickly reached out and grabbed the gun. She had obviously taken the cop back and surprised him, for he didn't have enough time to react. Soon Leyla had stepped back a foot and had the pistol outstretched and aiming towards him.

The other cop instantly pulled his own gun out, pointing it at her. The one she was aiming at had his hands held up. The officer with the firearm warned, "I am an officer of the law. You do not want to have either of our blood on your hands."

Leyla looked around. She was on a side road. Pretty vacant, no pedestrians were around. It didn't even seem like any of the stores were open. It wasn't a good idea to kill a police officer. He was right about that. But, she was on a mission and as Bane always said, there were causalities when it came to war. Sacrifices always needed to be made. She would do anything to track Ivy down.

Hand gripping the pistol, she demanded, "Give me your gun and I won't shoot."

"Why should we believe you? _Bane's whore?_" The cop sneered angrily.

Repressing her own irritation, Leyla spoke evenly, "Because I don't want cop's blood on my hands. So give me the gun and we'll just _talk_."

The two cops looked at each other. Trying to see if what she was saying was true. If she was genuine. She was surprisingly calm. Standing straight up. Hand outstretched. Even. Her eyes steady, never once showing a sign of snapping. She was level headed. Calm. She was thinking straight, not blinded by rage. She was on a mission.

With a nod from the defenseless officer, the other slowly made his way forward. Handing his gun over. Leyla quickly grabbed it and pointed the two pistols outward, "We are now unarmed. Should you not grant us the same courtesy?"

"That's not how this is going to work," Leyla announced, continuing to look around, "Now, tell me who is your informant?"

Defenseless, the young officer replied, "She did not give us a name."

Lips tightening, she then snarled, "I don't believe you."

"We are telling the truth," The other man replied, hands held in the air, "Several days ago we were off duty. Having a drink. A young woman came up to us. Said that if she were right, you and Bane would be in Germany. Looking for her. That is...if you survived. We did not ask – she required we did not pursue her for that information."

Leyla snorted, "A woman says something like that and you don't pursue what she meant?"

"No offense, but you are more valuable."

"What was her name?"

"She didn't tell us."

Now she was becoming increasingly irritated with the police officers. They didn't seem to know a lot for being enforcers of the law. Though, both looked young and she imagined neither of them had been on the squad for very long. Still, it didn't matter. They were working on her nerves and she knew she couldn't stay there for much longer.

"Well, then what did she look like?"

The tension was rising between the three of them and the two men could tell that Leyla was losing patience. One took in a deep breath, while explaining, "Light skinned. Green eyes. Very right red hair."

Leyla knew instantly that it was Ivy that they were talking about. So, she had wanted her to survive. Wanted her to live, despite Scarecrow having poisoned her. Perhaps that was the reason why they had let Dr. Badeau live. They knew that both her and Bane would be severely injured. Perhaps they hadn't counted on the French doctor making a replica mask. They had counted on the mercenary either being bed ridden or dead.

Ivy knew that the battle between her and Leyla wasn't done yet. She had kept the doctor alive so he could heal the scarred woman. That way she could mourn over the fact that Bane would be bed ridden and she herself would be weak. It would be torturous and the redhead knew the other woman would chase after her.

Becoming angered, Leyla attempted to calm herself while asking, "Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"No, that is all we know."

"Where did you see her?"

"A local pub."

The other officer replied, "It was called Union House. Now, put the guns down. We have given you all you wanted."

Shaking her head, she explained, "You both know that is not that easy. You have seen me. You know I'm in Germany. You're going to alert the other authorities and my battle is not with them. I need to tract this woman down with no distractions."

Lightly chuckling, the blue eyed officer stated, "What are you going to do? Kill us? Two dead officers? If it is discovered that _you _were the one who did the killing, then you will be even more wanted. Not as just Bane's accomplice, but as a murderer. There will never be a chance at redemption for you."

"Bane was my redemption."

Neither of the officers had any time to say anything, before Leyla pulled the triggers of both guns. Instantly, blood splattered from their heads and their dead bodies soon hit the floor. Shooting the pistols off had sent shivers up her spine; the action vibrating through her arms. Making her take in a deep breath; remembering what it was like to feel that alive.

Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to have the lives of two cops on her hands, but it was necessary. There was no way that she could let them leave. They would either arrest her, shoot her, or report her to the local authorities. Her and Bane were there for a reason and she couldn't allow anyone else to get in the way. No matter who they were. Just a casualty of war.

Tucking the guns into the waistband of her pants, Leyla took a look around and noticed that still no one had come out to notice that two cops had been killed. She didn't want to muse it over too much, she had somewhere to go. Someone to find. Her sights were set and she knew exactly what she was going to do. There was no time for waiting around; she was going to find Ivy and she was going to make her pay for _every _crime she had committed against Bane and her.


	13. Chapter 13

TC Stark: Wow...I can't believe it's been so long. Honestly, my mind has been jelly as of late. It's only been within the last week that the wheels have started spinning again. Thank you all for being so patient, it has been so cruel of me to take so long, I hate that feeling. Hopefully, I can get back on track with this one as well as my others. Thank you once again for sticking it through, I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own my ideas, the plot, and Leyla. I do not make any profit from this. My only payment is the love from you guys!

Chapter Thirteen

The last place Leyla had expected her search to lead her to was a cybergoth club. The bartender at the Union House had remembered a young woman similar to the description of Ivy. And without even a question as to why she wanted to know, he had informed her that she had been seen at a rave or two. Several men had come into the pub and bragged about how incredibly attractive the redhead was. A man's sexual hunger could always be relied upon to allow one's words to spill out loosely.

Despite being out for several hours, Bane had not contacted her. This was Leyla's battle and he had faith that she could accomplish the mission on her own. There was red in her vision and her sights were set on her victim. Who was he to get in her way and steal the satisfaction of exacting revenge? Just like he had given her John Daggett on a silver platter, Ivy was hers to do whatever she pleased with. Just like Jonathan Crane would be Bane's to deal with.

The music was pumping. Loud. Vibrating throughout her club. Throughout her skin. The bass bouncing off the walls and constricting her ears. Squeezing her body tighter than the large crowd of people surrounding her. People with hair that depicted all the colors of the rainbow. Those, who like her; showed their flaws proudly. Their scars displayed, even in the form of facial piercings and visible tattoos.

Moving through the crowd, Leyla was reminded of a time long forgotten. Before the accident that changed her life forever. A time where she'd go out with friends, drink and do drugs. Getting into dingy clubs like the one she was in, with a fake ID. As she moved through the ravers, she was reminded of all of that. How she wasn't free even back then, a slave to her quest to anger her father. Thus becoming a prisoner to drugs and alcohol.

And even though she was amongst a sea of multi-colored hair, she could never mistake a certain redhead. The electric intensity of her tresses made her stand out. Making her an easy target for Leyla. Becoming even further enraged seeing Ivy sitting smugly in between two men. A brightly colored martini in her delicate hand.

Leyla had sent a message to a driver to pick her up, waiting for the yes; before walking up to the very crowded bar. The music was loud and everyone was in a trance; whether it was from the songs being played or the drugs they had all taken. There was no way she could risk confronting Ivy in the large swarm of people, she would have to pull the redhead out. Bring her into Leyla's turf – to her playing grounds.

Finally sneaking up behind her, Leyla sneered in her ear, "You're coming with me. _Now._"

There was a slight indication that Ivy was surprised by Leyla's presence – a small jump – but, that was soon replaced by a smug smirk, "Now, why would I do that when I'm sat between two very attractive male suitors?"

"I don't care," Leyla narrowed her blue eyes, "I have a gun under my shirt. Get off your seat. _Now._"

"Oh, so demanding." The other woman practically giggled.

"_Now."_

Ivy let out an amused chuckle out while taking a final sip of her drink. Bidding both of _adieu _with an air kiss, she slipped off the bar-stool and smirked at Leyla, "I'm so glad you lived. I really was hoping for that."

"Shut up." The scarred girl snapped, before gripping the other girl's arm and shoving her ahead. Hiding the fact she was concealing a gun pointed to the others' back, she quickly led them both out of the club.

* * *

It infuriated Leyla that Ivy could stay so smug. So sure of herself, despite being handcuffed and shoved into a foreign car. A vehicle that would bring her to the hideout that Leyla and Bane were staying in. The place that she would be judged in and sentenced – one that the blue eyed girl would be more than happy to deliver.

Of course anger oozed off Leyla. Ivy's full lips twisted into a smirk, as she leaned forward and cooed into the other girl's ear, "I know you're mad. It's so..._intoxicating. _You need to learn not to hold grudges, my dear. It's not becoming of you."

With the narrowing of her eyes, she turned and pressed the gun further into Ivy's side, "I'd prefer if you'd stay quiet this entire ride."

"Now, why would I do that?" The redhead chuckled, "We have so much to catch up on. I'm intrigued to know how you managed to escape?"

"Your mistake was leaving Dr. Badeau alive."

With a light chuckle, Ivy nodded, "Yes, that was a mistake on my part. Though, ultimately proved beneficial. You know," She smiled, "I watched you...once you were poisoned. You said some pretty interesting things...I would have liked to stay longer, but Dr. Crane insisted we leave."

Snorting, Leyla sneered, "I suppose you're the one on the leash."

The redhead let out another amused laugh, "And you seem to be one who is simply passed from _master _to master."

Master. Leyla remembered all the images of John Dagget that plagued her mind while being poisoned. Feeling him atop her. Reliving all those times that she allowed herself to be used as the billionaire's rag doll. The blue eyed girl could remember not feeling, but knowing that she was his and his alone. For him to do whatever he pleased with. That was the time when she wasn't a person. When she was a pet, only defined by her _master. _

And that was never going to happen again. Her fingers tightened around the handle of the gun, gripping it. The muscles of her arms flexing. Using all of her will power not to end the redhead's life in that moment. Leyla needed to rise above. Rise above the anger and not give into the rage that was brewing deep within her core. In that moment, she needed to stay clear minded.

Finally lowering her shoulders – calming herself internally – Leyla turned her head towards Ivy and simply said, "I will never be a slave again."

* * *

"Ah! Dr. Isley, so _good_ to see you again."

Bane had been the first one to _greet _the redheaded doctor as Leyla forced Ivy into their hideout. Though, it seemed like the smug woman was waltzing in. Her chin lifted high, her shoulders held back; her strut strong. It was almost as if there wasn't a gun pressed to her back and her wrists are bounded together by cuffs. As if she weren't being forced into a chair and tied to it, so she couldn't escape. It was enough to drive the blue eyed girl wild.

Lips curving into a seductive smile, Ivy slowly cooed her words, "Hello, Bane, it's so wonderful to see you again as well. I love the _new _look. So nostalgic."

Anger rose throughout Leyla's body. Her skin heating up from Ivy's mocking. Though, she said nothing – it was Bane's turn to confront the redheaded doctor. And while his lover became infuriated by Dr. Isley's words, he was amused, "I have you to thank for that."

"Well, it was my pleasure."

Bane could see Leyla in the corner – eager to let the animal inside of her out. To give her the chance to lash out and do what she always wanted to – kill Ivy. But, he needed to conduct some business before any of that could happen, "As much as we can sit here and discuss the string of events that have occurred – what is done is done. What I am interested in is where Dr. Crane has run off to?"

A small sensual chuckle escaped Ivy's lips, as he cooed, "Oh, Bane, do you honestly think I would tell you?"

"Perhaps, for old time's sake," The mercenary chuckle jovially, "But, it would be beneficial for you to comply. Your betrayal can still be redeemed."

"Money talks and his paycheck had more zeros than yours."

Grabbing the straps of his black vest, Bane's chest expanded as he took in a large inhale of anesthetic gas, "Ah, money. What runs the world I suppose."

Leyla knew of Bane's true distaste for money. For worldly possessions. It disgusted him how greed had taken over society – it was what he did as leader of the League. He looked to cleanse the world of their gluttonous ways. To bring them back to a time where only one's strength and will were their greatest ally. And those who could not defend themselves, would die. It amazed him, how easily people could be swayed by money.

"Tell me, Dr. Isley, if you do not wish to disclose the Scarecrows' location – what reason do I have to keep you alive?"

Ivy was no fool. There was no point in dying for a man she cared so little about. True to form, she tilted her head back with a smile and asked, "What business is it of mine what Dr. Crane does once our deal is complete? We both got what we wanted out of it and once I was paid in full, we went our separate ways. I know he's not in Europe – he's a bit paranoid after all. I would suspect Africa or perhaps India – somewhere they wouldn't recognize his face." The female doctor innocently shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, isn't that _helpful_." Leyla sneered.

Turning her head around, the green eyed beauty winked playfully and cooed, "Well, that's all I know."

Bane inwardly chuckled. It was glorious to see Ivy truly in her element. The epitome a confident woman; laid back as if there were no care in the world. Cool, calm, collective. It was admirable really. Perfect for the world they lived in – for the business they all involved themselves in. It was certainly a treat to be a spectator to such an entertaining show.

"You could have been a great ally, Dr. Isley." Bane announced, leisurely circling her. His masked voice booming throughout the room.

Shifting in her restraints, Ivy gently cooed, "I still could be."

That angered Leyla. How dare she think she could bat her eyes and get one over on them. Like there wouldn't be any consequences to her actions. No, there was no way her crimes could go unpunished. She could not play the two sides – Leyla wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. She wouldn't allow Ivy to stay so smug.

Not even taking a second to think, she raised her gun up and pulled the trigger. Shattering Ivy's knee. She wanted to be an ally, she would feel the pain the scarred woman did. The poisonous harlot would know what it was like to feel the kind of pain her shooter did. She would sneer in agony and hunch over, feeling fire take over her leg and wishing it'd be cut off. And even then she wouldn't be worthy.

And certainly Ivy reacted the same way Leyla had predicted. The same way she did when Selina shot her. Forcing her into Arkham Asylum. Forced her to be caged within four walls and slowly lose her sanity. The redheaded had attempted to do the same when she left Crane to his own sick devices. So, she would give the other a taste of that hell.

Still gritting her teeth, Leyla stepped forward as Bane watched, "Liar! Your foul words won't work anymore," Leaning in, she began, "You always thought I was some dog on a leash. That I was lower than you. Not focused. But, you're wrong. I'm evolved. I'm thinking straight. And all I'm thinking about is killing you."

Despite the fact that there was a gun pointed to her head, Ivy smugly smiled with a confident grin, "We both know you're not going to shoot me."

"Is that so?"

Ivy smiled, "You just don't have it in you."

Bane looked on curiously. Intrigued by the scene going on before him. Ivy was her assailant, her constant cause of mental torture. Leyla had spent so many hours voicing her distaste and distrust in the other woman. Last time her abuser -John Daggett - had been left alive, she had gone out and killed him. Would she do the same thing with Ivy?

And that was when Leyla's lips curved into what Bane observed as a sick smile. Something he had never seen on her before. That was the only warning given before she started mercilessly beating Ivy's face with the side of her gun. Over and over again she whipped the pistol as hard as she could in to the other woman's cheek. Skin broke and bruised. Blood splattered out and nothing could suppress Ivy's wails of pain.

It was a vicious scene indeed. One that an onlooker most likely would have never guessed a girl like Leyla was capable of. Rage had truly taken over her. The beast within could no longer be repressed and with all of her fury built up, it unleashed worse than any episode before. She would not be pleased until she fully saw red – driving entirely on adrenaline.

And as Bane predicted, Leyla eventually exhausted herself out. Although a warrior, she had no formal training. Her muscles weren't worked the way his were, so therefore they became worn out and he could see her arm slowing down. Until eventually she retracted her hand and pulled her shoulders back in order to try and catch her breath.

What a sight it was indeed. Ivy's blood had splattered and Leyla was practically covered in it. She was coming down from her rage, but still was riding on adrenaline. She didn't care about her clothes becoming dirty. All that mattered was the satisfaction – finally being able to cause harm to the woman who had betrayed them.

What once was a beautiful woman was instead replaced by a beaten, unfortunate victim. Ivy's face had been reduced to a punching bag. Bruised. Broken still. A black eye. A split lip. Blood soaking her once electric red hair. The doctor who had worked with them for so long was hardly recognizable once Leyla was done with her.

And yet, she was still alive. Breathing labored, but still her chest rose up and down as searing pain engulfed her body. Who knew the underestimated girl had it in her? Ivy had to admit she was almost impressed. She had never really studied someone with such rage before – Leyla's mind continued to intrigue her.

Finally turning her head to the side, Ivy spit out the blood that had filled her mouth. Bane could have sworn he saw a tooth. Pity – she was so beautiful. It was very reminiscent of the time his lover beat Talia with a baseball bat. His lifelong friend had lost a tooth that day and because of the limited medical supplies, she wasn't able to get a replacement. He knew the doctor reminded Leyla of Talia and that she was doing to Ivy what she had always wanted to do to his friend.

With one eye shut closed, the green eyed girl looked up and asked with exasperated breath, "Are you finally satisfied?"

Leyla breathed hard. Her heart still pounding against her ribcage. Her head still light from exerting herself so much. The palm of her hands tingled, the vibration from hitting hear still crawling along her arms. She couldn't think. It felt like the room was spinning and she couldn't think straight – her vision still blurred.

Huffing out a final breath, Leyla stood up straight and stretched out her arm. Their eyes locking – their stare intense. This was the moment that she had fantasized about for far too long. It was wrong to have someone she hated torture her for so long. It should have never come to this – Ivy was a problem that should have been taken care of long beforehand.

"Not yet." She finally replied, before pulling the trigger.


End file.
